Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia
by x-Misao-x
Summary: ¿Qué haces si la persona que quieres está con tu mejor amiga? Starfire y Chico Bestia, descubrirán a través de la amistad que una sonrisa siempre nos ayuda a crecer.
1. Una Razón Para Seguir

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Ni Chico Bestia, Ni Star, ni ninguno de los demás me pertenece (qué más quisiera yo). En este Fic sólo poseo el argumento… que comparto sin fin de lucro. Sólo con las ganas de recibir comentarios… flores, chocolates y todo lo que me quieran aportar!**

**Capítulo 1: "Una Razón para Seguir" **

Era una noche deslumbrante. Las estrellas, como nunca, iluminaban la ciudad, y la magia de los edificios le daban a Jump City un sutil toque de romanticismo. Todo era perfecto, a excepción de una joven pelirroja que utilizaba el tejado de su hogar como guarida para sus lágrimas. Las que, por cierto, jamás acabarían.

Star, ¿estás bien? – preguntó un verde y tierno miembro del equipo.

La joven aludida no podía articular palabras. Se sentía tan triste, tan sola, vacía para ser más precisa, sin ganas de soñar.

No Chico Bestia, no estoy bien. Estoy muy triste… supongo que tú te sientes igual ¿no es así?

El pequeño superhéroe la miró desconcertado, ella nunca dejaría de preocuparse por los demás, pero hoy tenía razón. La tristeza también invadía su corazón.

Se sentó a su lado y se limitó a observarla. No es que su relación fuera mala, pero nunca habían atravesado una situación así juntos. No, porque ella siempre estaba con Robin. Y él siempre había sido compañero con Raven, pero ella ya no estaría con él, nunca más.

Silencio. Se limitaron a escucharse entre las sombras mientras recordaban, con dolor, el momento en que Robin y Raven anunciaron ser una pareja "titánica", como ellos se autodenominaron.

Sí, desde que la había salvado que ellos estaban juntos, parecía que tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Poco a poco se acercaron dejando de lado a sus "mejores amigos". Para colmo de males Cyborg tampoco había ayudado mucho al ir a acompañar a Bumblebee y a los Titanes del Este. Sólo contribuyó para que Robin y Raven estuviesen juntos cada vez más, ignorando los corazones que les suplicaban, con desesperación, que sus latidos nacieran hacia sus labios.

No había vuelta atrás. Starfire y Chico Bestia lo sabían, pero al final qué importaba eso si podían apreciar las dulces sonrisas de los seres que amaban. Bueno, eso era lo que suponían al principio, aunque, con tristeza se percataron de que olvidar sería imposible.

Tengo frío Star ¿No prefieres entrar? – preguntó Chico Bestia

La dulce extraterrestre lo observó conmovida y le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Una que hace mucho tiempo no nacía.

En realidad prefiero quedarme aquí. Al menos mi corazón no duele tanto. Tal vez el frío ayude para olvidar ¿No crees así? n.ñ

Chico Bestia también sonrió. Al final, de cierto modo tenía razón, si dormían en el tejado no serían testigos del cariño de la pareja. Sí, quizás el frío amortiguaba un poco el dolor. Pero también el frío acrecentaba el vacío del corazón.

Sabes Star. Creo que desde ahora nos tocará seguir por nuestra cuenta. Tendremos que crecer, ahora no existirá una razón para pelear, pero podemos crear una nueva.

Sabias palabras las provenientes del muchacho. Starfire lo miró sorprendida y conmovida a la vez. ¡Cuántas veces la juzgaron mal sólo por no saber costumbres terrestres! ¡Cuántas veces Chico Bestia fue víctima de insultos con respecto a su madurez y coeficiente intelectual!

Sí, en realidad el muchacho había madurado con aquel golpe. Tal vez ella también debería hacerlo. Después de todo no era su culpa ser feliz, estaba en su personalidad. Ella era alegre por naturaleza, necesitaba demostrar sus emociones, no pensaba cambiar por nada.

Tienes razón amigo Chico Bestia. Nunca pensé que podría levantarme, pero hoy me has demostrado que todo es posible. Muchas gracias amigo, lo necesitaba – dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía y dejaba brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

No llores Star, pero si lo deseas puedes apoyarte en mí. Después de todo somos amigos, aunque por primera vez te siento más amiga que antes. Muchas gracias por tu sonrisa, en honor a eso te haré un regalo.

Dicho y hecho. Chico Bestia se transformó en un pequeño, dulce y verde gatito. Y utilizando su técnica infalible llamada "La carita", hizo reír a la muchacha n.ñ!

Starfire lo abrazó. Tal vez nunca podría sentir lo que creía que era amor, pero sí había encontrado un gran apoyo… y un gran amigo.

Entonces amigo Chico Bestia ¿qué te parece si vamos a dormir? – sugirió Star, mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

Creo que tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué no compartimos una noche frente al televisor? Te aseguro que nos divertiremos, además podríamos cocinar algo y entretenernos un rato – dijo un sonriente Chico Bestia.

Starfire sonrió. La idea le gustaba, hacer algo diferente y pasar la noche en compañía de Bestita era mucho mejor que estar triste en su pieza. Abrazó a un sonrojado Chico Bestia y le dijo: "sólo si Cedita está con nosotros, y si me enseñas a jugar videojuegos"

Caramba, pensaba Chico Bestia. La idea parecía demasiado entretenida. Además de que podría vanagloriarse delante de Cyborg, en que había aumentado su número de victorias en el juego… claro, a costa de la inocente Starfire. La propuesta era aceptada.

Antes de entrar a la Torre, Star suspiró y murmuró con melancolía:

Y pensar que robin prometió que no dejaría que me marchara hasta que aprendiese todo sobre la Tierra.

Una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo de parte de Chico Bestia, aliviaron a Star. Ya no estaba sola.

No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré todo… al menos lo que conozco. No te deprimas y vamos a jugar ¡Ya quiero ver si eres capaz de ganarme! – dijo el verdecito para animarla.

Una sonrisa en la oscura y fría noche iluminó el rostro de Star. La amistad era algo tan poderoso que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con ella. Era muy feliz, no importaba si Robin no la quería, ella le deseaba lo mejor, porque nunca dejó de querer que él estuviese bien. Además Raven también era su amiga, debía desearles lo mejor y sonreír.

Abrazados entraron al salón. Prepararon un par de comidas de Tamaran, a las que le agregaron Tófu, y calentaron algunos trozos de pizza vegetariana que quedaban.

La noche fue larga, pero las caras no porque se dedicaron a sonreír y a olvidar… olvidar y olvidar. Entendieron que ambos fueron incomprendidos al considerarlos inocentes e infantiles, cosa que demostraron incorrecta. Además encontraron en su amistad una nueva razón para luchar, además de la sonrisa en la persona que más amaban.

**Continuará…**

_**Wow! Capítulo uno fuera! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Hohoho! Comprenderán que me gusta hacer sufrir a estos muchachos, pero no teman que todo final será… la venganza de los que lloran! Muahahaha! n.ñ**_

_**Dejen Reviews!**_

_**Porfis!**_


	2. Cambios

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Ni Star, ni Robin TOT, ni Chico Bestia, ni Speedy… ni nadie! Ningún titán me pertenece. La serie tampoco TOT! Maldición ¬¬ Sólo poseo esta historia!**

**Capítulo 2: "Cambios"**

La mañana había llegado en Jump City. Todo estaba en orden y el desayuno pronto sería preparado.

Eso, claro, según los planes del Chico Maravilla. Planes que, por supuesto, se vieron enormemente perjudicados por la "dulce escena matinal", que protagonizaban Starfire y Chico Bestia.

Lógicamente eso no pasó inadvertido para Robin. Star y Chico Bestia, dormían abrazados, acurrucándose uno sobre otro, mientras se cubrían con la única manta del lugar.

La sonrisa de Robin desapareció por completo. Ayer había notificado a los demás titanes sobre su noviazgo con Raven (como si ellos no supieran ¬¬). Todos los felicitaron, y ahora comprendía por qué. Lo más seguro era que Starfire y Bestita también fuesen protagonistas de un romance.

Una de las cejas de Robin se alzó rebelde y le pareció escuchar cómo su subconsciente lo recriminaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso le afectaba aquella escena? Peleó consigo mismo mientras negaba aquella pregunta. Bah! No tenía de qué preocuparse, a su lado había una mujer maravillosa ¿Por qué habría de importarle la vida privada de Starfire y el Chico Bestia?

Comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras observaba con recelo a la pareja. Se veían tan felices ¡Él nunca había estado así con Raven!

¡Claro! Raven era sumamente interesante, pero nunca sonreía. No podía hacerlo, no le estaba permitido demostrar sus emociones. En cambio Starfire y el Chico Bestia lo hacían a diario. Sobretodo Star que, al contrario de Raven, necesitaba demostrar sus sentimientos para mantenerse feliz. Era parte de su alma., aunque a veces eso la hiciera ver realmente inocente, pero su carácter era así.

Robin sonrió. Más de una vez la dulce forma de ser de Starfire lo sedujo. Debía confesárselo a él mismo. De otra forma ¿quién iba a escucharlo? Pero la pelirroja no era suficiente para él, era demasiada dulzura, mucha inocencia. Por eso era feliz con Raven. Ella no era simple, tenía gran sabiduría y podía conversar con ella de muchos temas interesantes… siempre y cuando, claro está, ella dejara de meditar y abandonara su habitación. Cosa que nunca hacía.

¡Sí! Había conseguido una respuesta que lo dejaba tranquilo. Sólo eran celos al verlos felices., nada del otro mundo. Sentía envidia por ellos al saber que podrían acompañarse no sólo en la soledad, sino siempre. Tal cual como era él con Star.

Así es. Chico Bestia y Starfire, formaban la pareja perfecta. Ambos poseían un carácter inocente y falto de sentido común. Además, ambos tenían alma de niño. No como Raven, su Raven. Ella era una mujer, todo lo que necesitaba un hombre como él.

La batalla de Robin y su subconsciente duró un rato, pero finalmente el dueño de los pensamientos sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente como si intentase convencerse de sus ideas.

Estaba en eso cuando Raven entró a la sala. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo saludó, sólo observó como Starfire reposaba tranquilamente en el pecho de Chico Bestia.

Robin pudo observar como el microondas se prendía y apagaba en más de tres ocasiones. Miró a Raven y suspiró. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco y había imaginado todo ¿Raven no se descontrolaría por esa imagen? ¿O sí?

Esperaba que no, porque él tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero la envidia lo consumía vivo. Ellos se veían tan felices, mientras que su noviazgo acababa apenas comenzaba.

Pero ¿por qué podría terminar? Él quería a Raven y ella lo quería a él ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Sería acaso que Raven sentía una pequeña atracción por Chico Bestia, tal como él la sentía por Starfire?

"Vamos Robin", escuchó a su subconsciente. "Tienes que admitir que mueres por Star" "Los celos te están matando. Y no me refiero por la "felicidad" de ellos" "Sólo admite que te divertías mucho más con Starfire que, pese a todo, te entregaba el cariño que con Raven jamás podrías encontrar" "¡¡Admítelo! ¡¡Admítelo!" "¡Vamos admítelo!", le suplicaba su subconsciente. Robin movía su cabeza negando todo. Su subconsciente estaba equivocado. Él no podía estar con Raven sin sentir cariño por ella.

Suspiró con tristeza y algo rendido. A veces su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas y lo confundía. Era verdad que nunca encontraría en Raven el cariño que Starfire le entregaba. No, ese cariño ya lo había perdido… para siempre. Pero, por otro lado, Raven también le entregaba cariño ¿No es así?

Dejó sus pensamientos para después y terminó de preparar el desayuno. Luego gritó avisando que podían desayunar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven caminaba en dirección al comedor. Había escuchado el grito de Robin, pero en aquel momento no deseaba desayunar. Sólo quería matar a cualquier ser que se cruzara en su camino. Especialmente si provenía de Tamaran.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Aquel sentimiento no era normal, era superior a ella… y eso no era bueno.

"Admítelo Raven ¡Tienes celos!", habló su subconsciente.

Raven se enojó. Si su subconsciente no formara parte de ella ya lo habría eliminado. ¡Celos! ¡Ella con celos! ¿Celos del Chico Bestia? ¿Por él? Por favor. Aún no estaba tan loca. Jamás celaría al "animal ese ¬¬". Jamás.

Pese a todo algo en su corazón la traicionaba. Sí sentía celos… y temor. Rabia de perder la fuente de sus sonrisas, y tenía miedo de entender, por fin, que su relación con Robin era un error. Sin pies ni cabeza, simplemente una equivocación que, por cierto, terminaría dañándolos más de lo que ellos pensaban.

Sí. Muy maduros serían con Robin, pero se aburrían juntos. Sólo podían fracasar. Tenían tanto en común, pero eso mismo los hacía parejos. En cambio Chico Bestia le hacía reír (al menos lo intentaba ¬¬), la acompañaba a cada momento, aunque ella no lo deseara. Además de que su carácter infantil que intentaba madurar para impresionarla, era sólo para ella. Ahora ya no más.

Pero ¿por qué era novia de Robin si él nunca le había prestado suficiente atención? Sencillo. Tras la batalla contra Slade, se conocieron más y compartieron mucho. Tenían tanto en común que… se aburrían ¿Sería eso suficiente?

La respuesta correcta era no. Con Robin nunca sería feliz, por más que lo intentara, porque eran iguales. Muy hombre y maduro sería, pero no le entregaba lo que necesitaba.

Aún así, Raven insistía que lo único que necesitaba era un hombre, no un niño.

¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo. Chico Bestia era un niño que sólo hablaba incoherencias. Sí, Starfire podía quedarse con él. Después de todo eran iguales, su inocencia la hacía ver, a veces, como una tonta. No es que no apreciara a su amiga, pero tenía que admitir que en la cabeza de Star no habitaba precisamente la inteligencia. Más bien su inocencia y falta de cultura terrestre le daban un extraño aire de "chica bonita – sin un ápice – de – cerebro".

"… Pero con un gran corazón" le susurró su subconsciente. Eso tenía que reconocerlo.

¡Maldición! Eso la hacía sentir mal. Culpable para ser precisa. Raven sabía, o al menos sospechaba, de los sentimientos que Starfire guardaba para Robin, pero no había podido evitar su romance con él.

¡Eso no era su culpa! Si Robin la había elegido a ella, ya nada podía hacer. Sólo ser feliz ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando lo que ella sintiese por el Chico Maravilla, pudiese denominarse "sentimientos afectivos"… algo que empezaba a dudar.

Sí, tal vez sólo había briscado una plática interesante y terminó encontrando un compañero… y una gran confusión.

¡No! Ella estaba enamorada ¡Tenía que estarlo! Su relación con Robin no podía ser sólo un capricho.

Raven entró al comedor mientras observaba como Star y el Chico Bestia, se despertaban… sonrientes, como siempre.

Suspiró, y sintió como Robin la miraba de reojo cuando una ampolleta explotó ¡Demonios! Al parecer tendría que meditar mucho más.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Mientras se levantaban del sofá, Starfire y Bestita, pudieron observar cómo la "feliz pareja" desayunaba. Silenciosos, pero seguramente felices.

La sombra de la tristeza cruzó sus ojos, pero no les importó y siguieron adelante. Chico Bestia levantó a Star con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió, mientras éste le comentaba que no era "tan mala" jugando videojuegos.

Aquella conversación no pasó inadvertida para dos pares de orejas que allí desayunaban.

Fue injusto Bestita – se quejaba Starfire – tu sabías jugar desde antes, yo estoy aprendiendo recién.

Ante aquel comentario Chico Bestia no pudo más que reír y burlarse de su amiga. Star lo miró con dulzura y sólo atinó a abrazarlo y a susurrarle un pequeño "la próxima vez te ganaré"

Chico Bestia seguía riendo, muy pronto le contaría a Cyborg que desde la noche anterior había derrotado su record de victorias. Starfire lo miró confundida y sólo atinó a perseguir a Bestita cuando supo la verdad.

Además – decía Chico Bestia – te hice jugar en el nivel más avanzado. Jajajaja!

¡Mala suerte Chico Bestia! No puedes hacerle trampas a una princesa de Tamaran y vivir para contarlo.

Starfire se lanzó sobre Bestita y lo atacó, con su más terrible técnica secreta ¡Un ataque de cosquillas! Del cual Chico Bestia sólo pudo defenderse con su técnica mortal ¡La carita!

Ante esto, Starfire lo abrazó.

¡¡Crash! (Imaginen que es sonido de que algo se quebró n.ñU) Un vaso roto… para la colección.

¿Te sientes bien amiga Raven? – preguntó una inocente Starfire, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Raven no dijo nada ¿Cómo iba a estar bien si la inocente dupla recién se había percatado de su presencia?

¡Claro! Si estaban taaaaan entretenidos en ese "jueguito".

Robin tampoco atinaba a hablar. Aquel comportamiento de Raven era demasiado extraño. Seguramente él y Raven estaban sintiendo algo parecido. Eso se lo confirmaba la vidente posición de sus cejas… y las ganas de golpear a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Bueno – dijo Chico Bestia – creo que debemos desayunar Star. Hay que estar listos para proteger la ciudad en caso de que nos necesiten ¿No es así amigos?

Starfire sonrió, mientras asentía con delicadeza. Robin y Raven no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Ninguna queja, no había reproches. Aquellas palabras denotaban una madurez enorme… algo no muy común en su verde amigo.

Chico Bestia observó la expresión de sus amigos y les regaló una sonrisa. Esperó que Starfire terminara su desayuno, que él devoró, le tendió una mano y comenzaron a levantar la mesa. Después esperó a que su amiga terminase de lavar los platos y él comenzó a secarlos.

Si nos necesitan – murmuró Starfire – vamos a estar en el techo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los titanes peleaban con cuidado. La alarma había sonado unos instantes atrás y ellos ya se encontraban frente a un ejército de robots enviados por Slade.

Eran demasiados, por lo que decidieron separarse, aunque Robin podía observar como Starfire ayudaba a Chico Bestia, o como éste la salvaba en más de una ocasión.

Él intentaba preocuparse de Raven… si es que ella lo dejaba.

Por estar desconcentrado el Chico Maravilla olvidó preocuparse de sí mismo. Aquel ataque lo habría destruido si el Stalbot no se hubiese cruzado.

¿Estás bien amigo Robin? Debes tener más cuidado, si te desconcentras te pueden matar.

Sabias palabras provenientes de ¿Starfire?

¿Desde cuándo había madurado así? Si ese Stalbot no lo hubiese protegido estaría muerto.

De Raven, ni luces.

Robin esperó, con paciencia, que Star descendiera a sonreírle, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Ella voló para ayudar a Chico Bestia.

"Si nos necesitan vamos a estar en el techo" Robin se atragantaba con aquella frase. No quería, pero había entendido que su lugar especial dentro del corazón de Starfire, estaba siendo ocupado por Chico Bestia.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven no luchaba bien. Se distraía con facilidad y le costaba reprimir sus emociones. Le dolía observar como ahora Chico Bestia ayudaba a Starfire.

Tenía que admitirlo. Dolía. Mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó.

Se encontraba distraída cuando la golpearon. Si no hubiera sido porque Chico Bestia la salvó, se habría convertido en puré de raven.

No tuvo tiempo para agradecerle con una mirada reprobatoria, o alguna frase odiosa, algo común en ella hacia él… una forma de expresar cariño. Chico Bestia ya se había marchado y peleaba codo a codo junto a Starfire.

Hacían buena dupla, de eso no había dudas.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La cantidad de robots iba en aumento. Aún así Robin alcanzó a observar cómo un grupo de ellos estaba a punto de destruir a Starfire.

Robin corrió a gran velocidad, pero no llegaría. Ni Chico Bestia, transformado en guepardo", podría llegar. Preparó su corazón, cerró sus ojos y ahogó un grito en su garganta.

¡¡¡Star cuidado! – gritó Chico Bestia

Robin abrió sus ojos con cuidado, no quería saber qué había pasado. Observó que Chico Bestia corría feliz y gritaba:

Viejo, si no llegas nos matan

Cyborg. Su amigo Cyborg había llegado. Tal vez todo estaba bien. Tal vez Starfire estaba segura, pero no la veía en ninguna parte.

Cuando una densa nube de polvo comenzó a aclararse pudo percibir una silueta, una que ya conocía bien. Robin frunció el ceño y logró escuchar la dulce voz de Starfire:

Gracias por ayudarme amigo Speedy.

**Continuará…**

_**Wow! **_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**_

_**Tomates, flores… ¿una patada?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios con todo mi corazón! n.ñ!**_

_**Calma, calma! Los sentimientos evolucionan cuando menos se espera. A veces el cariño es algo tan complicado… como entender quién es tu verdadero amor.**_

_**Mil gracias a "El santo Pegaso" y a "Nellinda" Les dejé un mensaje personal! Pero aprovecho de agradecerles aquí!**_

_**Por favor… continúen leyendo mi fic!**_

**Dejen Reviews Por favor!**

**Abrazos de oso!**


	3. Algo que Nace El inicio del Fin

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Sigo torturándome… como siempre ni Star, ni Robin TOT, ni Speedy u.u, ni los Teen Titans. Sólo me pertenece la historia n.ñU (resignación ùOú). Maldición ¬.¬**

**Capítulo 3: "Algo que Nace. El inicio del fin"**

La batalla había terminado. Había sido más extenuante de lo que jamás imaginaron, pero lograron salir de ella. Claro, todo gracias a la ayuda de los Titanes del Este. Comandados por Cyborg.

Todos estaban contentos y celebraban una gran fiesta, no había motivos de tristeza.

Celebraban juntos, pero sin querer se dividían mientras conversaban temas de interés. Aunque, sin duda, los ojos se centraban en las parejas que parecían formarse… todos estaban muy divertidos.

Aqualad, conversaba amistosamente con Cyborg y Bumblebee. A ellos se sumaron rápidamente Más y Menos.

Robin y Raven, estaban juntos, pero no charlaban sobre nada interesante. Más bien observaban, con algo de recelo, cómo se divertían los demás.

No es que la envidia los carcomiese, pero sí debían admitir que juntos no marchaban bien. No se conectaban como deberían hacerlo. No eran una pareja feliz.

Ahhh… sin duda quienes mejor la pasaban era el grupo formado por Starfire, Chico Bestia y Speedy ¡Qué manera de reírse esos tres! Era algo impresionante, y tan contagioso, que el primer grupo no tardó en unirse a ellos. Sólo Robin y Raven quedaron al margen.

Jajaja! Starfire, tú si que eres graciosa – decía Speedy, mientras la observaba atentamente y disfrutaba la compañía de la muchacha.

La dulce Star sólo se sonrojó con suavidad, acto que no pasó inadvertido para cierto Chico Maravilla (hasta que se da cuenta ¬¬), quien no pudo hacer menos que carraspear.

Raven notó aquel comportamiento. Era sumamente extraño, pero ella ya lo entendía. Aquella batalla había sido más que suficiente para ella porque le demostró que en Robin nunca encontraría lo que buscaba.

En aquella batalla comprendió, al fin, que no era un hombre lo que su corazón buscaba, sino un amigo… alguien que la hiciera reír y se preocupara de ella, de sacarla de sus meditaciones, de volverla loca, de descontrolarla. Alguien como Chico Bestia.

Sí, había tardado más de lo pensado. Había iniciado un romance con Robin para entender que una simple sonrisa la haría feliz.

Raven apretó sus manos y murmuró que iría a meditar a su habitación, dejando solo a Robin… solo frente a sus celos. Frente a su verdad.

Oye arquerito, no halagues tanto a Star que me voy a sonrojar – rió Chico Bestia. La princesa de Tamaran se sonrojó nuevamente.

¿Pero qué dices Chico Bestia? Yo sólo trato de ser amable con Star. Además – dijo Speedy mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bestita y abrazaba, con extremada sutileza, a Starfire – muy pronto nos veremos mucho más seguido ¡Tenemos que ser amigos!

¿A qué te refieres amigo Speedy? – preguntó Star, aún abrazada a él. Aquel muchacho no le desagradaba para nada, era muy amistoso con ella.

¡Me refiero a que desde hoy viviré y trabajaré con ustedes! – dijo maravillado Speedy - ¿No te parece genial Star? ¿Y tu Chico Bestia? ¿No vas a decir nada?

¡Qué! Robin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Eso era algo imposible, su grupo se conformaba de cinco titanes ¡Cinco! ¡No seis! ¡Cinco! Y ellos ya eran cinco, a menos que…

No. No deseaba escuchar lo que pensaba que su metálico amigo fuera a decir, pero parecía ser lo más evidente dado el grado de "amistad y confianza" que mantenía con Bumblebee.

Bueno muchachos – pronunció Cyborg – tengo algo que contarles – observó a Bumblebee y sonrió – Tenemos algo que contarles – dijo mientras la tomaba con sutileza.

Así es – dijo Bumblebee – Chispitas y yo hemos iniciado un romance y….

No pudo terminar. Starfire se había lanzado en brazos de sus dos amigos para felicitarlos. Aunque aquella felicitación los dejaría en las tumbas si no dejaba de asfixiarlos (xD!)

Robin sonrió. Star siempre sería una inocente y efusiva muchacha. Sí, una dulce niña que necesitaba con toda el alma. Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír con aquel ímpetu. Eso lo hizo feliz a él.

Ya ves Star – comentó Speedy, mientras la observaba fijamente y le sonreía – de ahora en adelante, y en reemplazo de Cyborg, yo trabajaré con ustedes.

¡Qué tu qué! – gritó Robin. No era posible que Speedy llegara y reemplazara a Cyborg así como así. Además, no le estaba gustando para nada la forma en la que le sonreía a Starfire. Sólo él podía sonreírle así.

"Acabas de delatarte" le susurró su subconsciente. "Acabas de admitir que mueres por ella, y que no soportarías que Speedy te la quitara"

¡No! – gritó Robin – Cyborg, no te puedes marchar. Eres nuestro amigo, eres importante dentro de nosotros.

Así es viejo – suplicaba Chico Bestia – no me hagas esto, no te vallas. Menos ahora que batí tu record de victorias… jajaja!

Pero Bestita – decía Cyborg - ¡¿Qué tu qué! – gritó de pronto – Esto no es posible. Ahora mismo te demostraré quién es el mejor.

Así se habla viejo ¿No te iras verdad? – pidió Chico Bestia. Luego, mirando a Speedy le dijo: "viejo, no es nada personal, pero es mi mejor amigo ¿Quién peleará conmigo en las mañanas, ah?"

Perdona Bestita, pero allá me necesitan mucho más que acá. Speedy puede ayudarlos mucho, tú sabes que es una buena persona ¬¬ si no anda molestando a Aqualad, claro – sentenció Cyborg.

Pero Cyborg – dijo Robin – no te puedes ir…

Perdona amigo, la decisión está tomada. Allá me necesitan más, además no voy a abandonar a Bumblebee, menos ahora. A ti no te gustaría que te separaran de Raven – cuestionó Cyborg.

¡Suficiente!

Chico Bestia había escuchado más de lo que deseaba. Primero, su mejor amigo se marchaba, y tenían que recordarle que Robin era el novio de Raven, su Raven. Como pudo abandonó la sala y llegó al techo.

Starfire no dijo nada. Comprendía muy bien la situación, si ella tuviese una pareja sería lógico querer estar junto a él, y ella estaba feliz de que Cyborg y Bumblebee por fin estuviesen juntos. Al menos, pensó, ellos sí serán felices.

Yo los apoyo, amigos – dijo con ternura Star.

Con sutileza abandonó el salón y fue a buscar a Bestita. Sabía muy bien dónde estaba, últimamente pasaba allí.

La situación no pasó inadvertida ni para Robin, ni para Speedy. El primero notó el dolor de Chico Bestia, por la partida de un amigo y por Raven ¡Maldición! El Chico Maravilla sabía lo que su amigo sentía por su "novia". Aún así… Quien más lo sorprendió fue Starfire ¿Desde cuándo era tan amiga de Chico Bestia?

Pero había algo peor, Speedy estaría con ellos las 24 horas del día, asechando a Starfire. Sí, Robin conocía las intenciones del arquero. Y, francamente, no le gustaban para nada ¬¬

En cuanto a Speedy...

Sus ojos se iluminaron al saber de la relación de robin con Raven. Tenía el camino libre para conquistar a Star. Si movía las piezas correctamente ella caería rendida a sus pies (oh! Speedy, qué equivocado estás. No juegues con fuego, puedes quemarte), y de paso estaría junto a la muchacha más linda que conocía. Sí, el "Niño Maravilla" ¬¬ no sería ningún obstáculo. Tal vez el único inconveniente sería la creciente amistad de Starfire con el Chico Bestia, pero sólo era una amistad. Nada del otro mundo.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire llegó al techo y observó a Chico Bestia. Estaba llorando, pero era una pena tan grande que a ella le caló el alma, y supo inmediatamente que, en caso de ataques, no podría utilizar sus poderes.

Se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó con sutileza, pero entregándole el mayor apoyo posible. Star comprendía lo que Bestita pasaba. Además de perder a la mujer que amaba a manos de un amigo, perdía a su mejor amigo.

Sí, lo comprendía muy bien porque ella experimentaba un dolor parecido, pero tan grande que sentía que la mataba. Era tan cruel. Robin había sido su mundo, su apoyo, su compañero y mejor amigo. Se había enamorado de él. Y Raven. Raven era la hermana "comprensiva" que jamás conoció.

Por eso le dolía tanto, porque con aquella relación perdió a su mejor amigo, su hermana, y el amor de su vida.

Pese a todo Starfire, decidió sonreír. Gracias a aquella situación había conocido a Bestita, como nunca pensó hacerlo. Debía estar agradecida. La vida le quitaba la felicidad de amar, pero le regalaba amistad, otra forma de amar.

No te preocupes Bestita, yo no te voy a dejar solo nunca. Además, prometiste enseñarme… ¿recuerdas? – le dijo dulcemente Starfire – Ya verás cómo muy pronto nos levantaremos. Te lo prometo, pero no estés triste, eres mi amigo, no me gusta verte así.

Chico Bestia sonrió ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si Star lo apoyaba? Sí, era hora de entender que Cyborg también tenía derecho a ser feliz. Y si la felicidad de su amigo estaba junto a Bumblebee, él lo apoyaría eternamente.

Gracias Star – dijo Bestita, mientras la abrazaba con ternura y la calmaba sólo como un padre apoya a una hija, o como un amigo abraza a una amiga – ahora sé que te tengo a ti, no voy a estar solo. Tú tampoco, no más.

Starfire sonrió, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de Chico Bestia. Era increíble cómo aquella amistad había comenzado a transformarlos en seres maduros y coherentes.

Era cierto, el golpe que se habían dado era muy fuerte. La realidad los tocó de manera inesperada y algo cruel, pero se apoyaban en el otro para no caer.

Chico Bestia recordaba a cada minuto todas las penurias que habían ocurrido en la vida de Starfire, sí que era una muchacha valiente. Él sabía cómo le dolía a ella, pero ahí estaba, de pie para apoyarlo. Una amiga de verdad. La apreciaba mucho, no dejaría que alguien la dañara. Nunca más la harían sufrir. Por ahora debía animarla y despejarla de tanto robin, ya después se encargaría de Speedy ¬¬ y la forma en la que la veía ¡Bah! Nadie lastimaría a su amiga.

Starfire sonreía, no veía una razón para no hacerlo. Después de sufrir mucho, durante años, entendió que la amistad es el tesoro más grande que puede existir. Y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella. Sí, había tomado una decisión, si importar lo que a ella le sucediese lucharía por preservar la alegría y la sonrisa de Chico Bestia. No dejaría que se deprimiera, eso era algo muy cruel, y para ella el dolor más grande era la infelicidad de sus amigos.

/7/7/7/7/7/

El tiempo pasaba, y los muchachos seguían en el techo, sin saber que eran espiados por algunos de sus compañeros. Más conocidos como Robin, Cyborg y Speedy.

Speedy había subido primero. Su intención era saber qué hacía Starfire junto al Chico Bestia, algo que ya le parecía muy sospechoso ¬¬ y no le gustaba para nada ù.ú

¡Qué sorpresa se llevó! Él siempre se había sentido atraído por Starfire, la encontraba una muchacha dulce, inocente y gentil. Además de ser completamente hermosa.

Sí, acababa de percatarse del grave error que cometió al subir al techo. Speedy, héroe sin corazón y casanova profesional, había encontrado en la ternura de Starfire algo que le llamó la atención más que nada. Y por primera vez en su vida olvidó la carne e investigó en el corazón. Por primera vez escuchó a la joven princesa y entendió lo que ya sabía muy bien y que se negaba a aceptar. Starfire no era una simple conquista, era la persona que su corazón reclamaba.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Speedy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra de la muchacha, con cada sonrisa. Por primera vez sintió lo que jamás pensó experimentar. Había encontrado su punto débil

Speedy se había enamorado.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin había perseguido a Speedy. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que el "arquerito" quería con **su **Starfire.

"Ya ves" decía su subconsciente, "la quieres" "Si la quieres no la dejes marchar. Te advierto que si la dejas ir la perderás para siempre… y no queremos eso ¿verdad?"

¡Oh! ¡Está bien! ¡Maldición! Ya no podía engañarse más, le dolía hacerlo. Robin había escuchado a su corazón, y había entendido lo que éste ya sabía muy bien. La razón de sus latidos no se llamaba Raven, todos estaban dirigidos a Starfire.

Starfire, su preciosa Star. Su niña inocente que maduraba poco a poco, demostrando una fuerza suprema y una ternura superior. Sí, la amaba como nunca, y también odiaba como jamás pensó a Speedy… y a Chico Bestia. Y odiaría a cualquiera que se atreviese a acercarse a ella.

Odiaba a Speedy porque conocía sus intenciones y no le gustaban para nada. Además de que sabía lo inocente y dulce que era Starfire; si se había sacrificado por su pueblo podía llegar a estar con el "arquerito" ¬¬ para no hacerlo sentir mal.

¡Maldición! Los celos lo carcomían.

Odiaba a Chico Bestia, uno de sus grandes amigos, por ser el receptor de las sonrisas que sólo a él podía brindarle. Lo odiaba porque Starfire lo abrazaba y consolaba como nunca hizo con él. Lo odiaba porque Chico Bestia había sido capaz de entregarse a una completa amistad, ofreciendo lo mejor de sí y entregándole sonrisas y nuevas emociones.

Lo odiaba, sí, lo odiaba. Pero se odiaba más a él mismo porque muy tarde había comprendido sus sentimientos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que Starfire sentía por él.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Ahora se odiaba mucho más. Había lastimado a Starfire como nadie. Después de salvarla, de obligarla a no casarse, de ilusionarla en múltiples ocasiones, se marchaba con Raven.

Lo que más le dolía es que ella jamás cambió la dulce actitud hacia él. Ni un ápice, continuó con su sonrisa y apoyándolo en cada momento. Jamás le escuchó una queja o una súplica desperada. Starfire aceptó sin protestar lo que su "corazón" ¬¬ había elegido. Simplemente se hizo a un lado y continuó con su alegría e inocencia.

Se odió aún más. Star no era tonta, seguramente había comprendido que antes de su sonrisa o su inocencia prefería la seriedad y el misterio de Raven.

La había dañado como nadie. Indirectamente le había dicho que "tal vez si hubiese sido distinta… se habría quedado con ella" pero, ella no cambió. Starfire es Star, y siempre lo será. Al igual que su sonrisa, por la que mataría para que brillase nuevamente por él.

Robin suspiró dolido con él mismo ¡Había sido un completo idiota! Y ahora sería muy difícil que Starfire lo perdonara y sintiera algo por él. Claro, siempre y cuando – Robin ahogó una súplica implorando porque no fuese así – ella no lo hubiese olvidado.

El Chico Maravilla estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, así que cuando observó que Speedy llegaba junto a Bestita y Starfire, sólo tuvo dos opciones: salir y decirle a Star lo que sentía por ella, y de paso golpear a aquel arquero vanidoso y de mala muerte que se la quería quitar. O simplemente observar como "flechitas – mister – titán – le robaba a la mujer de su vida. No podía permitir aquello, mucho menos frente a sus ojos.

Estaba tan concentrado y decidido a hablar que no se percató de la presencia de Cyborg, quien lo agarró de su capa y lo miró algo enojado, reprobando su acción.

Es cierto. Robin había olvidado por completo que Cyborg sabía de su relación con Raven, pero que también sabía de los sentimientos de Starfire. Robin estaba seguro de que su metálico amigo jamás le perdonaría aquello.

Así es, Cyborg también se había acercado más a Star. De hecho, había sido ella quien lo convenció a declararse frente Bumblebee ¡Y él que la creía tan inocente! Pero tenía que reconocer que su alienígena amiga había sido muy buena y comprensiva con él, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas para animarlo, justo cuando ella no tenía ánimo de nada.

¡Oh sí! Cyborg y Starfire, desarrollaron otro tipo de amistad, más cercana, más fraternal. Como de hermanos.

Y sí estaba muy enojado con Robin. Apreciaba a Raven, pero estaba seguro de que nunca serían felices. La gótica chica sólo podría ser feliz junto a Bestita, con nadie más. De una u otra forma eso lo ofendía.

¿Qué haces aquí Robin? – dijo Cyborg - ¿Para qué la sigues ahora? Tú eres feliz, déjala disfrutar también. Lo merece

Y sin decir más, apartó a Robin de aquel lugar, llevándolo al salón… con los demás.

/7/7/7/7/7/7

Oigan amigos – pronunció Speedy – perdonen que me entrometa y todo eso, pero… No, no te preocupes Chico Bestia, no escuché nada – dijo con una sonrisa al adivinar los pensamientos de su verde amigo – Creo que Cyborg merece tu apoyo, es tu mejor amigo. Te necesita ahora, le duele marcharse, pero no puede evitarlo. Además – añadió con una seductora sonrisa, mientras observaba a Starfire – para él también es duro marcharse, pero eso no significa que los deje atrás y que nunca más volverán a verse. Sólo será distinto, pueden ser igual de amigos como antes y…

Viejo, no se trata de eso – dijo Chico Bestia – Es mi mejor amigo, me duele que se valla así. Además no es lo mismo, no lo veré todos los días y no pelearemos como siempre.

Lo sé – murmuró Speedy – también sé que no soy Cyborg y que nunca lo seré, pero tienes que dejarlo ser feliz – añadió con otra sonrisa, al ver el iluminado rostro de Starfire – se lo merece, es un gran sujeto. Y no sólo por su tamaño. Además, Bumblebee es mi amiga, yo sé cuanto se quieren. Mejor ve y felicítalo, no puedes enfadarte.

Chico Bestia se levantó con suavidad y observó a Starfire. La abrazó y le murmuró que pronto subiría otra vez. Volteó a ver a Speedy, quien lo miraba con una honesta sonrisa, la que fue devuelta por Bestita. Lo abrazó y le dijo un sutil "gracias". Después corrió a felicitar a su amigo.

Speedy sonrió satisfecho y observó como Starfire se acercaba a él y le regalaba un abrazo. Sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño tono carmín, que no fue notado por la dulce princesa de Tamaran.

Una nueva amistad había nacido. Una tan grande que costaría mucho para separarlos.

Speedy la observó en silencio y la abrazó con dulzura. Se dedicaron a admirar la puesta de sol, a reír y comentar lo bueno que era un cambio. Además de dedicarse miradas cómplices.

De pronto Speedy se levantó y tomó con sutileza el rostro de Starfire. Ella, avergonzada, se transformó en un tomate y sonrió. El arquero la observó con delicadeza y le murmuró una frase que para la dulce extraterrestre valía mucho:

"Te prometo Star, que yo sí te enseñaré todo sobre este planeta. No dejaré que te marches hasta que tu hermosa sonrisa vuelva a ser de verdad"

Starfire lo abrazó con dulzura.

/7/7/7/7/7/

¡Maldición! Esta vez sí había escuchado, y no le había gustado nada. Speedy lo iba a volver loco. Los celos iban a trastornar a Robin ¿Cómo era posible que se acercara de aquella forma a **SU **Star?

No, eso no lo iba a ocurrir. Le iba a partir la cara al "arquerito de cuarta" ¬¬, y después lo iba a cortar delicadamente con un cuchillo, para hacerlo sufrir. Sí, y después lo enlataría y se lo regalaría a Aqualad para que se vengara.

Sí, eso iba a hacer. Hasta que un nuevo tirón en su capa y Cyborg lo sacaba del lugar otra vez.

Perdona Robin, pero ellos tienen que hablar. Déjalos que se conozcan ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – preguntó Cyborg

¡Nada! No tenía nada malo que ese. Ese arquero se llevara a Starfire ¡Nooo! No había nada de malo en aquello.

Además Robin, ella merece enamorarse otra vez. Speedy no la ve como a las demás mujeres, Star es especial… lo sabes bien. Es capaz de cambiar a cualquiera.

¡Golpe Bajo! Y ese sí que le dolió, más que cualquier otro. Starfire no podía enamorarse de nadie más que él. Pero… su corazón latió con más fuerza, ella tenía todo el derecho de enamorase otra vez.

¡Maldición! ¿No podía ser nuevamente de él?

/7/7/7/7/7/

El día acabó, y los cinco titanes (Speedy incluido), cenaron y dedicaron su tiempo libre en distintas cosas. Raven se fue a meditar ù.ú, Chico Bestia y Starfire, comenzaron a jugar video juegos hasta que…

Oigan, yo también quiero jugar – dijo Speedy, con una sonrisa.

Viejo ¿no me digas que sabes jugar? Pensé que sólo lanzabas flechas – comentó un feliz Chico Bestia.

Juega con nosotros amigo Speedy – dijo con ternura Star – aunque Bestita es muy bueno, me ha ganado en todas las ocasiones.

Speedy sonrió y tomó el control. Ganó a Chico Bestia sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Tras esto lo miró divertido y le preguntó a Star que desde cuándo jugaba. Ella le comentó que desde el día anterior, a lo que Speedy rió y le dijo que Bestita la tenía jugando en el nivel superior.

Otro ataque de cosquillas que fue repelido con la técnica secreta "la carita" Y un Speedy en el suelo, revolcándose de la risa con aquella escena.

Sí, aquel era un grupo feliz.

Está bien Star – dijo Speedy con una sonrisa – ¡yo te voy a enseñar! A ti también Bestita, aprende de un maestro. Hohoho (n.ñU)

Starfire sonrió y abrazó a sus dos amigos. Ya no estaría sola. No más.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Rojo. Rojo de celos estaba Robin. Podía observar como el "arquerín" coqueteaba desvergonzadamente con **SU** Starfire, y ella no hacía nada para pararlo.

Comenzó a molestarse, incluso estuvo a punto de retarlo a un juego de video, pero la expresión que le dedicó Chico Bestia lo frenó en seco. Debía dejarlos disfrutar, no era justo que siguiera dañándolos.

Robin tomó una decisión. Lucharía por Star. Cerró los ojos, y muerto de celos caminó hacia el cuarto de Raven. Tocó la puerta, y cuando ella salió de la habitación no alcanzó a murmurar nada. Sólo escuchó:

Está bien, yo tampoco deseo continuar esta farsa. Seguiré meditando

Y cerró la puerta.

**Continuará….**

**Ash!**

**Este capítulo salió enorme, por eso me demoré más.**

**Nah! Mentira, me demoré porque como estoy sola en la casa tengo que hacer el aseo, la comida, etc. ù.úU**

**Con lo buena que soy cocinando xD!**

**¬¬**

**¿Flores, tomates, cebollas… o chocolates?**

**¿Un huevo?**

**Acepto cualquier crítica!**

**Mil gracias a:**

"_**El Santo Pegaso", "Nellinda", "Lightfire", "Fabysfafa" y "Kyo Hannakasi"**_

_**Les dejé mensajes privados a todos!**_

_**Sigan dejando Reviews ;O; Me emocionan mucho!**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capítulo!**_

_**Reviews Plis!**_


	4. Fuerzas, la sombra del caos

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Ok! ¬.¬ Lo acepto . Ni Star, ni Robin TOT, ni Speedy. Los titanes no son míos y nunca lo serán ù.ú (me odio x eso ò.ó). Pero la historia seh! xD!**

**Recomiendo leer el capítulo escuchando la canción: "Polvo de estrellas" de Alberto Plaza.  
**

**Capítulo 4: "Fuerzas. La sombra del Caos"**

El tiempo transcurría con tranquilidad, y el ambiente dentro de la Torre T había cambiado. Ya no se respiraba aquel quiebre que caracterizó el mundo de los titanes durante un tiempo.

No, ahora todo era tranquilidad, risas y sueños esparcidos entre los distintos jóvenes héroes.

Ahora todo había cambiado, había transcurrido tiempo desde el quiebre de Robin y Raven. Tres meses para ser exactos.

Tres, tres meses sin amor. Aunque todo parecía mejorar… para algunos.

Chico Bestia ya no trataba a Raven con indiferencia, aunque nunca más volvió a acercarse a ella con fines amorosos. Ni siquiera para regalarle una sonrisa o intentar que ella le regalase una. Su única preocupación era que Starfire no se sintiera triste, porque así podía protegerla con mayor facilidad.

Sí, le había tomado un cariño enorme a su "hermanita". Por eso se preocupaba constantemente del "acoso" que hacía Speedy con ella ¬¬ Aunque debía confesar que le agradaba verlos juntos, pese a saber que Star aún no podía olvidar a Robin.

Por otro lado, Speedy se había transformado en un gran amigo, apoyo y compañero. Juntos la pasaban muy bien y les gastaban bromas a todos los habitantes de la torre, incluso a Raven.

Además de que Speedy se había transformado en su inseparable competidor con los juegos de Playstation, aunque "flechitas", como lo llamaba Chico Bestia cuando perdía ¬.¬, generalmente le ganaba. Sobretodo si el premio era un inocente abrazo de Starfire.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven seguía distante e indiferente, aunque al fin había aprendido a controlar sus poderes. Sí, por fin podía demostrar sus emociones sin preocuparse de destruir el mundo. Pero no era feliz, y jamás iba a serlo, porque no podía brindarle una sonrisa a la persona que más amaba… Chico Bestia.

Trataba de no prestar importancia a la situación que atravesaban, pero era imposible. Raven lloraba todas las noches, Starfire ya lo sabía y había intentado ayudarla, pero la oscura muchacha no deseaba ayuda, sólo quería que Bestita volviese a tratarla como antes.

Todo se había tornado triste para ella, ya nada tenía el mismo sentido. Pese a eso, intentaba disimular y mantener una vida "normal". Y lo lograba, nadie se percataba de que Raven se sentía triste. Al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin también había cambiado. Su sonrisa ya no era la misma porque Starfire no estaba constantemente junto a él, aunque ella jamás lo reprochó cuando eligió a Raven. De alguna forma, se sentía culpable por eso y sabía que la dulce princesa de Tamaran, ya no sería la misma.

Pese a esto sentía que había madurado, al menos como líder. Había dejado de lado aquella obsesión enfermiza con Slade, y había comenzado a compartir mucho más con sus amigos. Pese a esto se sentía fatal, sobretodo como amigo, porque ya nada era lo mismo aunque sus amigos jamás lo dejaran solo.

Sí, de alguna forma Robin no estaba solo porque Starfire, Speedy y, en menor forma, Chico Bestia, siempre se encargaban de incluirlo en sus diversiones. Trataban de animarlo a compartir y entretenerse.

Aquellas ocasiones eran las que a Robin le hacían bien, porque compartía con Starfire y podía disfrutar la sonrisa de la muchacha… retornando así, su propia sonrisa. Porque la inocencia y espontaneidad de Starfire lo hacían feliz.

Sí, simplemente estando con ella era feliz. Aunque muy tarde había entendido aquello.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire también se sentía diferente, ahora conocía mucho más sobre la cultura terrestre… todo gracias a Bestita y Speedy, quienes le dedicaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a ella. Ellos eran sus grandes amigos, y siempre estaban allí para apoyarla.

Además, ahora tenía otro motivo para sonreír, Robin había "regresado" con ellos. Y eso la hacía muy feliz aunque, en el fondo del corazón, Star sentía que el Chico Maravilla aún no podía olvidar a Raven… y que su tristeza nacía por eso.

Y eso la estaba matando. Lo quería con todo el corazón y odiaba su tristeza. Odiaba esa sonrisa que no nacía del corazón. Era como si Robin ya no fuese feliz ¡Vale! Le había dolido mucho verlo junto a Raven, pero al menos así estaba feliz. Starfire no se sentía bien con aquella tristeza en su querido petirrojo.

Esas eran las situaciones que la hacían estar triste, aunque Speedy las notaba inmediatamente y llegaba a apoyarla junto a Chico Bestia. Era increíble como el arquero del grupo y ella, formaban una conexión muy especial, única. Además de que Bestita se había transformado en un hermano menor… uno que sí la quería.

¡Ahh! Esos dos sí que la hacían reír y sentir bien. Se preocupaba por ella, aunque en la forma eran diferentes. Porque el cariño de Bestita era una dulce hermandad, en cambio, con Speedy… ¡ahh! Todavía no podía explicarse qué era exactamente esa conexión con él, pero era un sentimiento nuevo… muy especial.

/7/7/7/7/7/

La vida de Speedy también había cambiado en su totalidad. En primer lugar porque todo lo que había creído verdad y lucía orgulloso como ideal de vida, era falso.

Sí, junto a Starfire todo quedaba pequeño. Lo había cambiado completamente con su dulzura e ingenuidad… y eso era algo que le encantaba.

Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Star poseía hacia Robin, pero estaba seguro de que él no le era indiferente.

Sí, Speedy se había enamorado como jamás pensó. Y ese "cariño – atracción" cada día crecía más, hasta formar un sentimiento nuevo y completamente puro.

Amor. No había otra palabra que llenase aquel espacio, aunque el amor fuera poco en su caso. No sólo la amaba, Starfire se había transformado en su sonrisa, razón de lucha y de vida.

Además de que en Chico Bestia, había encontrado un gran amigo y compañero de juegos, bromas e incoherencias. Y no deseaba perderlo.

Así es, la vida había cambiado, pero el ambiente era mejor.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, y Slade no tardó en aparecer en más de una ocasión, aunque los titanes no lograban encontrarlo… algo que los tenía bastante extrañados.

Eso hasta aquella noche…

La batalla era muy dura, los titanes no aguantarían más sin refuerzos, pero los Titanes del Este también estaban siendo atacados. Debían seguir solos.

La lucha era completamente dispareja. Los robots de Slade contra Speedy, Chico Bestia y Starfire, mientras que el mismo Slade, hacía lo propio "jugando" con Robin y Raven, porque, según él, eran los únicos titanes que le interesaban.

Sí, ahora que Cyborg había sido reemplazado por el "arquero", Slade corría con ventaja.

Ventaja, claro está, según él. Porque nunca esperó que lo que él consideraba "eliminar molestias", le haría encontrar a su verdadero aprendiz; el heredero del mal.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Los robots estaban vencidos. Starfire, Speedy y Bestita, se disponían a apoyar a sus compañeros cuando Slade, decidió eliminar la "escoria" de los titanes.

Golpeó a sus "aprendices" con fuerza, y se dirigió a atacar a los demás.

Su primer objetivo fue Chico Bestia, el más débil de los tres, pero Starfire lo atacó primero para defender a su amigo.

Noquear a la extraterrestre no fue difícil, pero el golpe final no llegó porque Speedy lo atacó antes. Sí, los tres titanes actuaban en conjunto.

Cuando Speedy estaba perdido, Chico Bestia apareció para ayudarlo. Esto hizo que Slade se cansara y decidiera dejar de jugar y acabar la batalla de una vez.

Se dirigió con fuerza contra Starfire, quien lo atacó con sus Starbolts, pero no conseguía nada.

De pronto, Slade mostró su nueva arma. Un rayo "desintegrador de moléculas" Un cuerpo no resistiría aquel golpe ¡jamás!

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin y Raven, estaban en el suelo, incapaces de moverse tras recibir aquellos ataques de Slade.

Allí, inmóviles, observaban la lucha de sus compañeros. Sabían que era imposible que ellos tres derrotaran a Slade. No tenían el poder suficiente para eso. Además, si ellos juntos no lo habían logrado ¿qué esperanzas tendrían los demás?

Pese a eso Robin no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar. Algo relacionado con Starfire… y eso no le gustaba nada.

Podía apreciar como Slade se acercaba a ella y la asechaba.

¡¡Starfire! – gritó robin, con desesperación e intentando moverse al ver qué le sucedería a la dulce princesa de Tamaran.

¡¡Slade! ¡A ella no la toques! – gritó con furia, fuerza y rabia, Robin.

Pero no podía hacer nada, el dolor era demasiado. Observaría morir a sus amigos frente a él.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Slade sonrió ¡Qué divertido era ver a su aprendiz desesperado por una muchacha! Tal vez había encontrado su punto débil ¿Tal vez? ¡Qué va! ¡Había encontrado el punto débil de Robin!

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire observaba a Slade mientras la apuntaba. Iba a morir, pero eso no le importaba, sino dejar solos a sus amigos. Eso sí le dolía. Especialmente a Bestita, porque él ya había sufrido mucho. No, no iba a permitir que su amigo sufriera más.

Además, deseaba conocer y compartir más con Speedy. Reír con él durante mucho tiempo más. Abrazarlo y escuchar como él entendía su corazón.

Sí, Starfire deseaba entender qué era aquel sentimiento que surgía poco a poco hacia Speedy.

"_¡¡Slade! ¡A ella no la toques!" _

Robin. Siempre Robin. Aún preocupándose por ella al considerarla débil. Starfire sonrió con aquel pensamiento. Pese a todo jamás podría olvidar todo lo que el Chico Maravilla provocaba en ella.

¡No! No quería morir y dejar solos a sus amigos. Había jurado protegerlos y cuidar sus sonrisas. Incluso las de Raven, aunque ella casi nunca las mostrara.

Quería disfrutar más tiempo con sus amigos, seguir viviendo aventuras y reír a su lado. Sí, deseaba, sobre todas las cosas, seguir viva para conocer la amistad… y entender qué era el amor.

Starfire había tomado una decisión. No moriría allí. No, hasta ver sonreír realmente a Robin. No, hasta que Raven y Bestita, entiendan sus sentimientos. No, hasta que Speedy la guiara en su paso terrenal.

No… hasta entender las emociones y confusiones que provocaba en ella los detalles de su arquero amigo.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Speedy observaba aterrado. Chico Bestia estaba inconciente, por lo tanto el único capaz de apoyar a Starfire era él. Y estaba conciente del peligro que cernía sobre la muchacha.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió… por algo lo apodaban "Veloz"

/7/7/7/7/7/

La flecha logró distraer a Slade, pero lo concentró en un nuevo blanco… el arquero titán. El "patético arquero enamorado", como lo nombró.

Speedy no se ruborizó ante el comentario, estaba perfectamente conciente de sus sentimientos por Starfire. Por ella lucharía contra el mismo demonio.

Preparó otra de sus flechas. La más mortal de todas.

Disparó.

Slade no se inmutó y desvió la flecha hacia Starfire. Speedy observó aquello y no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse para recibir el impacto.

/7/7/7/7/7/

¡¡Speedy! – gritó Starfire desesperada al verlo recibir el impacto, mientras volaba hacia él.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos con dulzura y lo acunó. Speedy sonrió y la miró con deje de felicidad. Por primera vez sentía que, inconcientemente, Starfire se preocupaba por él.

¡Caray! Ese sí era un logro ¡Ojalá Slade lo golpeara así más seguido!

Sonrió al observar la angustia en las esmeraldas de su princesa. La miró con ternura, directamente a sus cristalizados ojos, y le dijo:

Dije que no te dejaría marchar hasta enseñarte todo sobre la Tierra. Voy a cumplir mi promesa. Además, no moriré hasta que me regales una sonrisa de verdad.

Starfire sonrió con dulzura. Ahora la lucha era de ella… y de Bestita, que se levantaba con dificultad.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Slade se aburría con aquellas palabras, aunque sonreía divertido al observar cómo su discípulo Robin, moría de celos al ver aquella escena.

Entonces apuntó nuevamente contra la pareja, tras repeler un ataque de Chico Bestia, dejándolo inconciente, una vez más.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire se acercó a Slade y consiguió golpearlo con sus Starbolts, pero no surtió efecto. Estaba muy debilitada.

Slade apuntó a Speedy y Chico Bestia, con su desintegrador molecular… y disparó.

/7/7/7/7/7/

El rayo se dirigía a sus amigos. Los iba a matar, ya nunca más podrían sonreír.

Starfire estaba en shock, y no podía moverse, hasta que recordó a Bestita y Speedy "peleando" con los videojuegos. Cómo la protegieron hasta el final. Las sonrisas de sus amigos.

Sí, las sonrisas que juró proteger.

Starfire cerró los ojos y sonrió. Con sus fuerzas jamás lograría repeler aquel ataque, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"_No te preocupes, te enseñaré todo… al menos lo que yo conozco n.ñU"_

Palabras de Robin, que Bestita se comprometió a cumplir, y que más tarde Speedy también juró seguirlas.

Sí, sus amigos siempre la apoyaban.

Sus amigos, sus amigos que ahora estaban en peligro.

En lo último que Starfire alcanzó a pensar fue en las palabras de Speedy:

"_No moriré hasta que me regales una sonrisa de verdad"_

Una sonrisa de verdad.

Starfire sonrió y se lanzó contra Slade.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Dos titanes iban a morir y después acabaría con la tercera. Tras eso, Raven y Robin, serían sus aprendices.

El rayo desintegrador iba a alcanzar a Speedy y Bestita, cuando una potente luz verde cegó a Slade.

La última esperanza estaba frente a él. Starfire seguía en pie, irradiando un aura impresionante. Detuvo el ataque desintegrador sólo con rozarlo a la barrera de su fuerza.

Slade abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando starfire lo golpeó. Nadie le había propinado un golpe así. La muchacha irradiaba un poder terrible.

No vuelvas a acercarte a mis amigos – lo amenazó Starfire.

Tras esto, cayó desmayada.

/7/7/7/7/7/

¡¡Starfire! – gritó robin, mientras se levantaba y corría a sujetar a la extraterrestre.

No entendía nada ¿Cómo había obtenido aquel poder? Starfire había golpeado a Slade y casi lo mató. Y él, líder de los titanes, no había podido hacer nada.

La observó con dulzura y amor, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Seguramente – dijo Raven – soltar aquel poder la cansó. Lo que me sorprende es que Starfire posea ese nivel de pelea. Además, ella nunca había dado señas de tener una fuerza así. Me pregunto ¿qué habrá ocasionado ese cambio?

Robin observó a Raven. Al parecer la situación era bastante extraña para que la gótica hablara tanto… y con aquella preocupación. Aunque, lo que más le molestaba, era que Star había mostrado aquellos poderes justo cuando Bestita y Speedy estaban en peligro.

Tal vez… sentía algo por el "arquerín" ò.ó

No. Eso no le gustaba nada a Robin.

¿Cómo está Star? – preguntó un recién levantado Speedy, mientras la observaba en brazos de Robin ò.ó

El Chico Maravilla lo observó con furia ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Starfire? El único con derecho a cuidarla era él. Nadie más.

Cállate Speedy – lo encaró Robin – ¡No tienes derecho a preguntar! ¡Por tu culpa Star casi muere!

A Speedy aquellas palabras no le gustaron y frunció el ceño. Rió divertido al observar los celos de Robin, y luego, sin decir palabras, tomó a Starfire entre sus brazos.

Tras aquella afrenta lo miró directamente a los ojos, y le dijo:

Eres tú quien más daño le ha hecho a Star. No dejaré que la sigas lastimando.

Robin no dijo nada. En el fondo, Speedy tenía razón, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven suspiró.

Con sus poderes hizo que el inconciente Chico Bestia levitara a su lado. De esa forma lo llevó a la enfermería de la torre.

Horas después Bestita despertaría allí pidiendo, desesperado, una ración de Tofu… la que Raven le llevó inmediatamente, ganándose una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no le era dedicada a ella.

/7/7/7/7/7/

No te preocupes Star – susurraba Speedy – Yo te voy a cuidar.

Tras la puerta de la enfermería, Robin observaba con rabia y pesar que, cada minuto que pasaba, lo alejaba de Starfire.

Sí, el Chico Maravilla tenía miedo a perder a la persona que amaba.

Robin no se movió de la puerta hasta que Speedy salió a buscar agua. En aquel momento entró y observó a la tierna extraterrestre.

No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero hoy estuviste fantástica, aunque tuve mucho miedo de perderte. No lo hagas más, déjame Slade a mí. Juro que pagará por haberte tocado

Robin la observó con dulzura y se acercó a su oído

Despierta pronto Star. No importa si no es para mí, pero deseo ver tu sonrisa otra vez.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Cuando Speedy regresó y encontró a Robin dormido, con la mano de Starfire entre las suyas, sonrió. No podía evitarlo, entendía a la perfección los sentimientos que "el chico ave" tenía por la extraterrestre. Aunque, según él, se había tardado bastante en entenderlos. Ahora él también se había enamorado, y sabía lo que ella sentía por su "rival".

Speedy suspiró con pesar.

Aún no – murmuró – mientras entraba y los acomodaba mejor.

No se daría por vencido.

No aún.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Lejos de allí, mientras intentaba recuperarse de la paliza que le había dado Starfire, Slade sonreía con malicia.

Había encontrado su aprendiz.

La definitiva.

**Continuará…**

**Wooolis!**

**Pensé que el capítulo sería más chiquito… parece que me equivoqué. **

**Espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho. Además de que este capítulo es esencial para lo que sigue! **

**De todas formas creo que es que mejor me ha quedado hasta el momento n.ñ**

**¡Ahhh! **

**Speedy es un amor. No es que Robin no lo sea, pero me está gustando mucho el que nació en este Fic.**

**¡Se enamoró el muchacho sin corazón!**

**¿Qué tal los nuevos poderes de Starfire?**

**ú.ù**

**Debo confesar que aún no los puedo plasmar bien, pero con el tiempo serán mejores. Además de que esto sólo fue una pincelada.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Tomates? ¿Zanahorias? ¿Huevos?**

**¿Limones? ¿Sandias? ¿Melones? **

**¿Zapallos?**

**Nooo! Los últimos duelen!**

**Acepto cualquier crítica!**

**Mil gracias a:**

"_**El Santo Pegaso", "Nellinda", "Lightfire", "Fabysfafa", "Kyo Hannakasi", "Sango-Lily", "-Stellatedmichelle-", "DarkBatusai4", "Sligerer", "DreamyIsa" y "Octi-chan" **_

_**Les dejé mensajes privados a todos!**_

_**Sigan dejando Reviews ;O; Me emocionan mucho!**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capítulo!**_

_**Reviews Plis!**_


	5. Una Flecha en la Oscuridad

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**No. Los titanes aún no me pertenecen… eso incluye a Speedy, por el momento.**

**Capítulo 5: "Una Flecha en la Oscuridad"**

Aquel despertar no había sido muy agradable para los titanes. Prácticamente no habían dormido porque los heridos habían presentado secuelas inesperadas.

¡Claro! Ese término debía ser aplicado a Chico Bestia, que había sufrido una especie de "colapso – por – falta – de – tofu", por lo que Raven, al percatarse de que la preocupación de Robin y Speedy, era Starfire, decidió ayudarlo.

¡Y valla que costó! Nunca había esperado que Bestita estuviese tan enojado con ella como para "mandarla al diablo" y decir que era capaz de llegar al refrigerador.

Raven lo siguió. No era que le importase mucho, o al menos eso fingía aparentar, pero alguien debía cerciorarse de que Bestita no se lastimase al "atacar" el refrigerador. Además, la única sensata del grupo debía velar por los demás en aquel momento… y esa era ella, sólo ella podía apoyarlo.

¡Y tenía razón! Bestita atacó el refrigerador, devorando todo lo que encontrase, hasta prácticamente reventar y dirigirse al sofá de la sala.

No lo logró. Raven lo sabía y esbozó una sonrisa ante esto. Chico Bestia estaba en el suelo, sin poder ponerse de pie… y sólo ella estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Lo hizo, con suma dedicación lo removió, evitando sacudirlo con fuerza para que los alimentos recién consumidos decoraran su oscura vestimenta, y lo acomodó en el sofá. Tras esto procedió a buscar unas mantas y prepara un agua de hierbas.

Sí, sería una noche larga… más de lo que Raven hubiese imaginado jamás.

/7/7/7/7/7/

El ambiente en la enfermaría no era muy diferente.

Robin y Speedy se dedicaron a intercambiar miradas toda la noche, atentos, claro está, a cualquier movimiento de Starfire.

La noche no había sido tranquila, y Star no entregaba señas de un pronto despertar. Lo único que podían hacer era tener paciencia.

¡Uno de cada mano! Así habían estado toda la noche. Firmes junto a su princesa, atentos a ella, y, por parte de Robin, echando chispas de odio a un tranquilo Speedy, quien, por su parte, sólo sonreía al ver el "ataque de celos" del "pajarito juvenil".

Pese a esto no había señal de que Starfire despertara. Parecía sumida en un sueño eterno, totalmente plácida, pero completamente fuera del planeta Tierra… y eso los preocupaba mucho.

Pese a esto, debido a ciertas necesidades biológicas del cuerpo humano, debían separarse de ella en algunos momentos. Momentos aprovechados por Robin, ya que extrañamente Speedy salía de la sala con mucha frecuencia, algo que no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Speedy estaba preocupado. No quería demostrarlo ante Robin, pero le hacía mal ver a Starfire en aquel estado. Lo dañaba como jamás pensó. Se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido, y, a la vez, sentía mucha alegría al saberla "bien".

No podía evitar los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo poco a poco. Había tratado de dejarlos de lado al notar el interés de Robin por Star, pero había sido incapaz. Si la muchacha le llamaba la atención, ahora lo había enamorado. No tenía nada más que decir. Estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, o a ganar su corazón, pero noblemente, como el héroe que era.

No sentía una gran desventaja, pese a conocer los sentimientos que Starfire tenía por Robin, pero tampoco podía decir que tenía "terreno ganado". Le molestaba pensar así porque Star se había transformado en la mujer que amaba, no en un premio.

Estaba pensando en Star, cuando ingresó al living y fue testigo de una escena bastante particular que se desarrollaba en el sofá de la torre.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven había intentado hablar con Chico Bestia, pero este no deseaba escucharla, sólo le pedía que lo dejase tranquilo, en paz. Le juraba que nunca más la molestaría, pero que, de verdad, se sentía peor con ella a su lado.

Ese fue un duro golpe para Raven, pero no se iba a rendir. Eso no era parte de su personalidad. Lucharía hasta el final, sin importarle consecuencias.

"La señorita oscura", como Bestita la llamó, se encontraba distraída en el momento en que éste se acercó a ella y le susurró en su oído, mientras el corazón de Raven latía a mil por hora, que deseaba devolver los alimentos recién consumidos.

ò.ó

Adiós intento de momento romántico.

Raven procedió a prepararle un agua de hierbas, sin percatarse, por pensar en Bestita, de la presencia de Speedy.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Había visto y escuchado muchas cosas, pero Speedy jamás esperó encontrar una pareja como esa que tenía al frente. Eran demasiado extraños. No los comprendía.

Si se querían ¿por qué no estaban juntos?

Robin. Siempre Robin.

Speedy había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Recién comenzaba a percibir la magnitud de aquel romance. Sí, la tormenta había sido breve, pero las olas destruyeron mucho a su paso.

Observó con mayor cuidado cómo raven intentaba acercarse a Bestita. Ella también había entendido, a destiempo, que el amor de su vida había estado frente a sus narices y lo había dejado escapar.

ò.ó

¡Rayos!

No estaba acostumbrado a ser un buen samaritano. De hecho, con los titanes del este, su especialidad era torturar a Aqualad, mientras devoraba criaturas marinas frente a él.

"¡Jajaja! Eso sí que era divertido", pensó Speedy, antes de volver a la "realidad" y decidir, de una vez por todas, que él era un enviado celestial para cambiar la vida en la torre… lástima que no podía juntar a una pareja.

Se acercó con cuidado. Esperó a que Raven de distrajera y raspó de sus flechas un potente "veneno" que introdujo en el té.

En realidad más que veneno era una especie "polvo – para – decir – la – verdad" Ahora vería los resultados en Raven y Chico Bestia. Aunque… había dejado demasiado tiempo solos a Robin y Starfire ¬.¬ Era mejor regresar a la enfermería.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Chico Bestia tomó el té, e inmediatamente lo escupió. Tenía un sabor amargo.

Raven se enfureció y lo obligó a tomarlo. Tras esto, Bestita, para vengarse, la retó a tomar lo que quedaba… Raven aceptó.

Craso error. Ahora el "veneno" surtía efecto, Bestita y Raven, se sentían como si hubiesen tomado unas tres botellas de Vodka… y todos sabemos que los borrachos nunca mienten.

Chico Bestia se acercó a Raven. Ella no sabía qué sucedía, pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como debería hacerlo. Y Bestita se estaba acercando demasiado "De – ma –sia –do"

Sí, hace tiempo que no se sentía sí de bien, tan vivo. Era como si su antiguo espíritu hubiese recobrado su vitalidad y volviera en sí. Parecía que la confianza del antiguo Chico Bestia, regresaba.

Raven, por su parte, sólo lo miraba con asombro. Entendía perfectamente qué estaba sucediendo, y sabía que dar rienda a suelta a las pasiones era algo muy grave. Aún más en el estado en el que se encontraban.

¿Qué había sucedido? No lo sabía, pero algo allí le olía muy mal.

Muy mal. Aunque ¿desde cuándo Chico Bestia lucía tremendamente apetecible?

¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Algo ocurría allí. Esto era producto de una especie de droga, no de la realidad.

Aunque… podía sacar provecho y averiguar sobre los sentimientos de Bestita hacia ella ¿Eso no era un crimen cierto?

Raven se acercó a él y lo observó con dulzura. Ya no podía verlo como a un niño, aunque semanas atrás no fuese más que un estorbo.

Sí, ese había sido su error. Creer que Bestita era un niño, cuando en realidad era un hombre, que le gustaba bromear.

Raven estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando Chico Bestia la detuvo al poner dos dedos en su boca.

Se acercó a ella y susurró su nombre a su oído. Le dijo cuánto la amaba, que era lo más importante para él. Llegó a decirle que pensó en morir sin ella, sin que sus sonrisas fueran dirigidas a él.

Raven estaba sorprendida, pero Bestita no la dejaba responder. Ella lo respetó. Al fin y al cabo, por fin podía desahogarse con tranquilidad.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso cargado de pasión, sin lujuria, pero con deseo. Un beso que Raven no dudó en aceptar. Un beso que la hizo sentir que Robin era un bebé comparado con las sensaciones que comenzaban a nacer.

Tras esto Raven esperó.

Pero no hubo más besos. Sólo las lágrimas de Chico Bestia, que la miraba dolido y apenado a la vez. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Tras esto le dijo sutilmente:

"_Raven, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz"_

Raven lo miró con dulzura. Bestita lloraba y no deseaba escucharla. Alejó su vista de los hermosos ojos que le imploraban escuchar la femenina versión.

Versión que llegó de inmediato.

Cuando raven escuchó las palabras de Bestita, se sintió muy mal. Sabía que él seguía queriéndola, pero jamás imaginó qué tan dañado estaba él.

Se odiaba por eso. Aunque ahora podría mejorar las cosas con sólo… con sólo… sonreír.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Raven.

Una sonrisa.

Dulce, tímida, nerviosa, pero llena de amor.

Una sonrisa que decía más que cien palabras.

Una sonrisa de verdad.

Una sonrisa acompañada de una frase.

Una frase de amor:

"_Pero yo no soy feliz…"_

Lo observó con ternura… La sonrisa se esfumó.

Chico Bestia se había dormido.

"_Si no estoy contigo, no soy feliz"_

Palabras que mueren en el corazón dan paso a ilusiones. Los sueños, no sólo eso son.

/7/7/7/7/7/

**Aviso: desde aquí hasta que termina el capítulo, todo lo que esté " " son diálogos **

"Oscuridad. No hay más. Dentro del odio no hay espacio para el amor porque es lo que falta en él"

"El odio no genera amor, pero el amor puede generar odio"

"Hay veces en las que la oscuridad es más grande que la luz que podemos proyectar ¿Estás segura de poseer la luz suficiente para resistir?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Estás segura Starfire?"

"¿Crees que podrás combatir la oscuridad si estás completamente sumergida en ella?"

"Creciste rodeada por el dolor. Marcó tu infancia y quebró tus sueños. Tus ilusiones nunca fueron más falsas que ahora"

"Entonces ¿Por qué sonríes?"

"¿Es tu mecanismo de defensa o te acostumbraste a hacerlo?"

"Si estás sola ¿Por qué sigues luchando?"

"¿Por qué no te rindes y vuelves a la oscuridad?"

"Finalmente, eres parte de ella. Siempre lo has sido porque nunca la dejaste atrás. Crees que tu vida es feliz, pero escapas a cada momento"

"Ahora… ya no tendrás refugio, porque tus amigos no están más"

"Robin no existe más"

"Y esta vez nadie podrá ayudarte"

"Nadie"

"_¡Eso es mentira!"_

"_Yo no odio, soy muy feliz por lo que tengo. Si mi dolor creó este futuro… lo acepto y soy feliz con él"_

"_Así pude conocer a Robin"_

Robin fue un traidor Starfire, te dejó por Raven

"¿No crees que merezca morir?"

Acto seguido aparece Robin, muerto.

"_¡Noooo!"_

"_¡Qué alguien me ayude! No importa quién ¡Qué alguien lo haga!"_

/7/7/7/7/7/

¡¡Starfire! ¡Despierta! – gritaba Robin – sólo es un sueño. Sólo es un sueño.

Maldición ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Star? Sus gritos. Aquel dolor.

¡No podía ayudarla!

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Era el líder de los titanes, pero era incapaz de ayudar a su amiga.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Luz. Puede existir luz dentro de la oscuridad, sólo si esta deja de lado el pasado y abra su mundo a lo desconocido.

La luz puede brillar mejor después de haberse opacado, porque la fuerza e intensidad con la que vuelve a nacer, es algo que la hace indestructible.

"_**¡¡Starfire!**_

"_**¡¡Starfire!"**_

"_**Sé que me estás escuchando Star. No te rindas. Tú nunca lo has hecho. Lo sé, te conozco. No lo hagas ahora. No te dejes vences"**_

"_¿Speedy?"_

"_¿Eres tú?"_

Una flecha que atraviesa la oscuridad y le regala sueños. Una flecha de amor.

"_**Lucha Star. Lucha. Yo estoy a tu lado. Y jamás, jamás te dejaré sola"**_

Una sonrisa en la oscuridad genera luz. Una mano amiga, un sueño. Alguien que lucha a tu lado es un regalo. Un regalo siempre llega en el momento preciso.

A veces, los sueños también pueden ser realidad.****

"¡Nunca podrás derrotar la oscuridad de tu corazón!"

"_No te preocupes. Puedo convivir con ella, siempre que aprenda a sonreír"_

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin observaba cómo Speedy luchaba junto a Starfire, que seguía dormida. Era increíble, pero aquel arquero parecía tener una conexión muy especial con la dulce extraterrestre.

Una conexión que le dolía aceptar.

Y él, Robin, no había hecho nada.

"_**Yo estoy a tu lado. Y jamás, jamás te dejaré sola" – murmuró Speedy.**_

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire abrió sus ojos con fuerza. Había regresado a la realidad, pero no se encontraba sola… Speedy estaba a su lado.

Lo abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie, y sonrió.

Muchas gracias Speedy – dijo ella, mientras volvía a sonreír.

Speedy sonrió, y la abrazó con más fuerza. La observó con sorpresa y le dijo:

Muchas gracias a ti Star. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Starfire volvió a sonreír.

Una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

Speedy sonrió y se acercó a ella dulcemente. Levantó su rostro con sutileza y le dijo con ternura:

Star. Acabas de regalarme una sonrisa de verdad

Antes de que Starfire lograra pronunciar algo, Speedy se acercó a ella y la besó.

No fue un beso largo, ni con mucho ímpetu, pero cargado de sueños e ilusiones. Un beso que sólo comparten aquellos que están destinados a soñar de la mano eternamente.

Un beso respondido con amor.

Un beso.

Un sueño.

Una ilusión.

Una pena.

Una lágrima para quien fue ignorado en aquella habitación.

Al parecer la batalla estaba perdida, había una conexión que Robin jamás podría cortar.

**Continuará…**

**Wooolis!**

**Esta vez no tardé tanto, y el capítulo no es corto.**

**Debo reconocer, eso sí, que es el más oscuro que he escrito. No sé, me costó hacerlo, pero estaba muy inspirada. He puesto mi alma en él.**

**¿Qué les parecieron los besos?**

**Particularmente… tiembla Robin, porque me estoy enamorando de Speedy. **

**Jajaja. No, no se preocupen… la historia se resolverá poco a poco!**

**¿Quién está detrás de la voz que escuchó Starfire?**

**¿Adivinan?**

**¿Tomates? ¿Huevos? ¿Cáscaras de plátanos?**

**¿Chocolates?**

**Dejen Reviews por favor!**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen con ellos!**

**Les dejé mensajes privados a todos!**

**Mil gracias a:**

"**-Stellatedmichelle-", "Conchito", "Fabysfafa", "Octi-chan", "Raven-Yukai", "El Santo Pegaso", "DreamyIsa", "Lightfire", "Nellinda", "Sligerer", "Kyo Hannakasi" y "DarkBatusai4"**

**Su apoyo es demasiado importante para mí!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**No lo olviden!**

**Abrazos de oso y besitos de Chocolate!**


	6. El motivo de una lucha

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Quiero pedir disculpa por la demora. Agradecer a quienes han esperado el Fic. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a soñar… y permitirse soñar!**

**Speedy aún no me pertenece. Pronto, muy pronto… n.ñ! Bueno, los demás tampoco! TOT**

**Recomiendo leer el capítulo escuchando: "Mira Niñita" de Los Jaibas.  
**

**Capítulo 6: "El motivo de una Lucha"**

El tiempo seguía avanzando con tranquilidad, pero el ambiente dentro del hogar de los titanes había cambiado otra vez. Poco a poco se tornaba oscuro y, incluso, algo hostil.

La relación entre los titanes empeoraba cada vez más. Comenzando con Raven y Chico Bestia, quienes habían dejado de hablar desde que se encontraron a la mañana siguiente del beso, uno en brazos del otro.

Trataban, por todos los medios posibles, de evitarse. Intentaban disimular ante los demás, pero el grupo ya se había percatado de que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Eran demasiado obvios.

El más divertido con esta situación era Speedy, el único que sabía el real motivo de la "pelea", quien dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a observarlos y analizarlos lentamente… fijándose en los constantes cambios de color que Bestita y Raven mantenían, o en las "disimuladas" miradas que se lanzaban.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin seguía la misma línea. Pasaba encerrado en su habitación con la excusa de que: "Slade podía reaparecer y debían estar preparados, y él, como líder, debía preocuparse de su grupo". Pero ni él mismo se la tragaba.

Lo que mantenía ocupado a Robin era la naciente "relación" de Starfire y Speedy, algo que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, al percatarse de que había perdido a la princesa de Tamaran, para siempre.

Aunque, en realidad, esa sólo había sido su manera de escapar de la realidad. Todos tenemos una. Cuando algo nos duele de sobremanera, y no podemos superar ese dolor, instintivamente recurrimos a nosotros mismos, liberando nuestras emociones ocultas en lo más hondo de nuestro ser.

Esto había sucedido con Robin.

Aquel beso en la enfermería lo había shockeado a tal punto en que deseó no seguir despierto, dejar de luchar.

¿Para qué seguir cuando la vida no tiene sentido?

Y, para él, su vida… ya no tenía sentido.

Se odiaba. Debería estar feliz porque la sonrisa de Starfire volvía a ser verdadera, pero ¿Cómo podía ser feliz si ella no estaba a su lado?

Resignarse no es una linda palabra para un corazón destrozado. Sobretodo si este corazón aún se esfuerza por latir.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Contrario a lo que Robin pensaba, la relación de Star y Speedy, aún no sufría transformaciones múltiples, comúnmente llamadas noviazgo.

¡Para nada! Ellos mantenían una relación fraternal y bastante cercana, aunque aún no daban un salto mayor… como si una barrera lo impidiese.

Pese a esto, ambos sentían algo fuerte… muy fuerte.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Y en aquella definición Speedy, calzaba perfectamente.

¡Enamorado! No había otra palabra que explicara sus sentimientos. Su mundo había cambiado completamente, encontrando en Starfire lo que durante vidas fue incapaz de encontrar.

"**Pese a transgredir todo lo escrito…"**

Sí, aquellos sueños que nacían de la mano de su doncella, eran verdaderas ilusiones. La vida nunca más sería oscura, pues a su lado tenía la felicidad.

"**Ir contra el mundo entero…"**

Una sonrisa bastaba para Speedy.

"**Te amo. No dudo de aquello"**

Un beso… una vida.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire se sentía extraña. Feliz, intensa, querida…

Speedy se había transformado en la trasgresión de todo lo que conocía. Representaba lo nuevo, el cambio… un ideal.

Y la hacía feliz…

Y la dejaba soñar…

A su lado sentía seguridad…

Pero, pese a todo…

Starfire se sentía extraña. Feliz, intensa, querida… y con mucho miedo.

¡Miedo!

Ese miedo que es enemigo de los hombres buenos.

Ese miedo que sólo llega una vez en la vida, antes del final.

Aquel miedo que no se basa en el miedo, sino en los propios recuerdos.

A veces, también, el miedo tiene más de una cara… el dolor no es lo más importante.

A veces… el miedo a no tener miedo es mayor que a tenerlo.

Y Starfire no tenía miedo…

/7/7/7/7/7/

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la relativa tranquilidad volvió a agotarse. Slade atacaba otra vez… aunque no parecía tener un objetivo fijo, sólo se dedicaba a destruir la ciudad.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Los titanes acudieron de inmediato, pero no encontraron nada.

Nada…

Aunque nada era mucho…

… en aquel lugar, no existían las sombras…

Sólo se observaba la completa desolación.

No personas.

No seres vivos.

No nada…

Nada.

Sólo una ciudad gris, detenida por el tiempo… y la única posibilidad de actuar para buscar al responsable era separándose.

Dividirse en parejas…

¡Por primera vez, Robin sintió lo que Cyborg percibía en cada misión!

Titanes, sepárense. Nos dividiremos. Raven, tú irás al sur con Chico Bestia – dijo Robin, con autoridad – No hay cambios. Mientras que Starfire irás conm…

¡Con Speedy, investigaremos el norte amigo Robin! – añadió Starfire.

Dolor, tristeza y desesperanza.

Perder el rumbo es una desgracia enorme, mas perder la luz guía es igual a perder la vida… y robin había perdido las dos.

Con tristeza accedió la propuesta de Star, mientras que él revisaba el sector centro.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Chico Bestia se mantenía muy callado. No hacia sus bromas habituales, ni le dedicaba miradas a Raven. Por primera vez dedicaba su tiempo a la misión…

Y eso a Raven no le gustaba.

Extrañaba a Bestita. Al "niño malcriado" y molesto que se empeñaba en hacerla sonreír. No le agradaba mucho que Chico Bestia adquiriera matices de su propia personalidad….

Por primera vez, Raven entendía lo que había sido convivir con ella para Chico Bestia.

Pese a eso… Raven, se esforzaba en establecer una conversación con Bestita. Además, después de aquel beso, estaba segura sobre sus sentimientos, y no tenía miedo en demostrarlos.

Raven iba a comentar sobre el "beso" que se dieron una noche. Necesitaba saber qué había significado para Chico Bestia… para su sorpresa fue él quien tomó la iniciativa en ese tema "tan" delicado.

Escucha Raven – comenzó Bestita – sobre el beso que nos dimos…

Raven lo observaba con atención ¡Por Dios! Ella estaba como un tomate, pero Chico Bestia no se inmutaba mayormente… eso sí le había dolido.

Sigue – imploró Raven. De todas formas necesitaba saber la opinión de su verde "amigo".

… ehhh… sí. Bueno, quería decirte que olvidaras todo porque no estábamos bien – decía Chico Bestia – es decir, tú estabas mal y yo no me sentía bien… entonces yo, tú…

¿Quieres decir que fue un error? – preguntó Raven

¡Dios!

¡Qué no fuera un error!

¡Qué no dijera eso!

Bueno, algo así… - murmuró Chico Bestia, con tristeza – Creo que es mejor olvidarlo.

¡Dolor!

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto le había costado hablarle a Raven, y sólo pudo decir eso. Era evidente que ella jamás le querría… era demasiado poco para ella.

Pero… aquel beso le había confirmado que, pese a todo, jamás podría dejar de amarla.

Esta bien – dijo Raven, mientras acomodaba su capa. No quería que Chico Bestia la viera llorar… eso sería demasiada humillación.

¿Qué lo olvidara?

¿Cómo se supone que se olvida el mejor beso de tu vida?

¡Maldición!

Todo estaba saliendo mal… ahora todo estaba perdido para su corazón.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Speedy caminaba con Starfire.

¡Qué feliz era con ella!

Se había enamorado…

Se había enamorado pese a saber que eso podía ser su ruina…

… y la de ella.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía…

No deseaba verla sufrir, pero estaba conciente de los peligros que existían al ser un héroe.

Y tenía miedo…

Miedo a fallarle…

Miedo a no salvarla…

Miedo a perderla…

Miedo al miedo.

Y la observaba sonreír y entendía, inmediatamente, que su mundo sin ella ya no era mundo.

Y la escuchaba hablar sobre su incomprensión de lo terrestre, y entendía que lo terrenal poco importaba si se perdía por ella.

Y la sentía con dulzura cuando lo abrazaba… y podía responder sin avergonzarse de sus sentimientos.

Y la amaba, cada vez que ella se acercaba tiernamente y posaba sus labios en su mejilla…

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire caminaba con Speedy.

¡Era muy feliz con él!

Sentía algo que jamás había conocido…

… algo denominado amor.

Y no le importaba, porque era feliz.

Feliz de estar a su lado y compartir las mañanas.

Feliz de saberlo seguro a su lado…

… y saber que no la dejaría sola jamás.

Y ya no tenía miedo…

… y se sentía tranquila, porque sabía que cualquier amenaza podrían enfrentarla juntos… compartiendo la carga… como un equipo.

Compartiendo ilusiones…

Manejando sueños…

… regalando sonrisas.

Sonrisas de verdad.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire y Speedy caminaban juntos sin encontrar rastro de Slade. Les preocupaba qué podía suceder con él. Aunque las preocupaciones eran variadas…

Ella por sus amigos…

Él por ella.

Speedy no dejaba de preguntarse qué había encontrado Slade en Starfire. Sabía que era una muchacha fuerte, pero había algo más… algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Así fue como encontraron a Robin, mientras luchaba contra Slade, sin poder detenerlo o provocarle daño significativo.

Sí, los malos también entrenan… y comienzan a ganar.

Raven y Chico Bestia, también llegaron al lugar y atacaron. Aunque sus ataques fueron repelidos con facilidad por Plasmus y Cinderblock.

La batalla se volvía más dura… y los titanes no estaban en excelentes condiciones físicas.

Todo empeoró cuando Overload entró al campo de batalla… los titanes, que hasta aquel momento estaban actuando en grupos, debieron separarse.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin luchaba con Cinderblock. No había podido con Slade y estaba muy agotado como para continuar con él.

Atacó con sus birdangs, pero estos no surtieron efecto.

Las bombas resultaron ser más productivas. Robin se alegraba por ello, aunque se derrumbó al observar la lucha y perfecta sincronización entre Starfire y Speedy, mientras atacaban a Slade.

Fue fácil víctima de Cinderblock, quien lo apresó inmediatamente.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven reposaba en Overload.

La batalla no había durado mucho, ni había sido demasiado dura. Un par de descargas bastaron para acabar con Raven…

… lo otro lo había hecho Chico Bestia, al hablar del significado de su beso.

"Creo que es mejor olvidarlo…" – murmuró Raven antes de caer inconciente.

/7/7/7/7/7/

¡Raven! – gritó Bestita, al observar qué había pasado con su "compañera".

Ya no podía fingir que la despreciaba. Poco le importaba si ella no lo quería. Sólo deseaba salvarla…

Aquel fue el final de Plasmus…

Tiranosaurio, Gorila y Oso.

La batalla estaba terminada, aunque Overload no era lo mismo que la "masita extraña". Sobretodo si Cinderblock te ataca también.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire estaba preocupada. La batalla no iba bien, y Chico Bestia no aguantaría solo contra Overload y Cinderblock, mientras cuidaba a Raven…

No era momento de indecisiones. Miró a Speedy, y éste accedió inmediatamente.

Tranquila, voy a ayudar a Bestita. Encárgate de Slade, sé que puedes con él – le murmuró con dulzura.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Slade sonreía irónico y observaba a Starfire. La batalla estaba ganada… Chico Bestia y Speedy, jamás aguantarían la lucha… sobretodo por los 10000 guerreros que comenzaron a aparecer…

Starfire analizaba la situación. No podía hacer nada, sólo quedaba luchar y encomendarse al cielo…

¡Olvídalo! – le dijo Slade – Jamás ganarán, y no podrás salvar a tus amigos.

Entonces… - comenzó Starfire – ¿Tú eres la voz que escucho?

Así es – pronunció Slade - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres débil. Siempre fuiste débil y seguirás siendo débil.

… ¿Q… ué? – titubeó Starfire

Sé todo sobre ti querida niña. Sé exactamente por qué tus padres te despreciaban. Sé que tu madre y tu hermana te odian… incluso sé de qué es capaz. Y sabes algo Starfire… ¡Todo es tu culpa!

¡No! – gritó Starfire

Speedy escuchó aquel grito y volteó inmediatamente. Otra vez Slade ¿Qué deseaba de Starfire?

¡Maldición! Se había descuidado y Overload, lo atacó…

¡Speedy! – gritó Starfire, desesperada.

¿Entiendes a que me refiero? Tú sólo traes desgracia a quienes te rodean. No los mereces. Ni siquiera los estás ayudando. Sólo eres una niñita inofensiva…

¡No! – decía Starfire, mientras se tomaba la cabeza y caía sobre sus rodillas

Chico Bestia también había caído. Un ataque iba dirigido a Raven, pero él se cruzó antes de que ese rayo la tocara… pero ella no se percató… estaba inconciente.

¡Bestita! – gritó Star, dispuesta a ayudarlo.

¡ELLOS NO TE NECESITAN STARFIRE! ¡ESTÁS SOLA! ¡SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO SOLA!

¡No! – suplicaba Starfire.

Slade se acercó a ella, mientras Starfire sentía cómo sus poderes se desvanecían.

Slade conocía sus temores… su pasado.

¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – gritó Speedy, mientras intentaba levantarse - ¡Star, no lo escuches!

Insolente. Te revelas ante mí – murmuraba Slade – Muy bien, entonces ¡Muere!

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Starfire observó el ataque a Speedy y reaccionó, aunque el pequeño Starbolt sólo desvió un poco la trayectoria del ataque.

Por otro lado, Speedy consiguió desviarlo con una de sus flechas…

/7/7/7/7/7/

Débil…

No soy débil…

Si fuera débil… Slade no se empeñaría en molestarme…

No soy débil… siempre que pueda proteger a la gente que quiero...

Starfire comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura verde.

¡Los voy a proteger hasta el final!

/7/7/7/7/7/

Una explosión.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad…

Aquel poder fue cura suficiente al cansancio… los corazones se curan después, aunque Robin no pudo evitar observar cómo Speedy corrió con Starfire, mientras ella caía inconciente.

Nada…

Aquella noche no había nada… sólo tres corazones palpitando en la enfermería.

Tres corazones…

Una vez más…

**Continuará…**

**Waaaaa!**

**Había tardado mucho. Lo siento!**

**Mil gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews… les dejé mensaje privado a todos (Los nombraría aquí, pero no sé qué le pasa a pero me dice "el documento no contiene datos" y no me deja ver nada… sólo puedo subir el capítulo. Lo siento)**

**Lo otro… siempre llega la pregunta sobre si es RobxStar o no. Bueno, la idea original era esa, pero el personaje de Speedy me ha encantado y no quiero peder esa parte de la trama. Lo que no significa que no sea RobxStar. Es sólo que ya reedité la idea, y cambié el formato… aunque el trasfondo sigue siendo el mismo. La idea original se mantiene, aunque le agregaré un par de temporadas!**

"**La lucha constante hacia el amor dicta que rendirse es el primer paso a perder. Y conozco a alguien que nunca se ha rendido ¿Ustedes no?"**

**Besitos y abrazos de Chocolate a todos!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Me hacen muy, muy, muy feliz!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**x-MiSaO-x**


	7. La última lágrima nacida del fuego

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Lo primero es lo primero…**

**¡Perdón!**

**Sé que me retrasé más de la cuenta, pero he comenzado con la universidad otra vez… y estoy llena de trabajos. Publicidad no es complicada, es muy práctica, así que tengo que estar siempre con trabajos YoY, lo siento, por eso he estado sin tiempo para continuar.**

**En fin, aproveché este fin de semana para continuar. Lo único que les pido es que lean las notas finales, después de este capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten! **

**Star, Chico Bestia y Speedy, algún día serán míos… xD!**

Recomiendo leer el capítulo escuchando las canciones: "Navidad" de Miranda!, y "El cielo entre tus manos" de Saiko.

**Capítulo 7: "La última Lágrima nacida del Fuego"**

La última noche no había sido agradable, sobretodo para Robin, que sentía cómo estorbaba en la enfermería.

Starfire había despertado sin problemas, aunque estaba más cansada de lo habitual, su sonrisa permanecía intacta… tal vez, incluso más verdadera y alegre que nunca.

Speedy no se había despegado de Star, pendiente de cualquier movimiento de su ella, estaba preocupado ¡por todos! Lo alteraba no saber el real objetivo de Slade, y mucho más… desconocer la participación de Starfire en él. Además de desagradarle de sobremanera las acusaciones de Slade a Star, al tratarla de "desperdicio", "abandonada", etc. Sabía que eso la había lastimado mucho, pero ignoraba el por qué… y deseaba poder ayudarla.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven se encontraba en la terraza, estaba asustada, de alguna forma tenía miedo a lo desconocido. Ella nunca había sentido algo así por nadie… y no quería perder el corazón en esta aventura.

Sí, Raven amaba a Chico Bestia, ya no podía negarlo más. Se había tardado en reconocerlo, pero lo amaba sobre todas las cosas… y no quería perder ese sentimiento por nada del mundo.

Ahora estaba abatida y cansada de luchar. Además, las palabras del muchacho la lastimaron más de lo que jamás pensó. Sí, todavía recordaba ese duro: _"será mejor olvidarlo"_

¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Necesitaba calmarse, pero no podía, estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba… y eso no era bueno, ni para ella, ni para lo que sentía. No quería rendirse tan rápido.

Creo que deberías hablar con él, amiga Raven. Ayer peleó exclusivamente para defenderte a ti, de eso estoy segura – sentenció Starfire.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en Raven, hace mucho que no hablaba con Star… y sentía un gozo dulce cuando ella le insinuaba que Chico Bestia aún sentía algo por ella.

No me lo digas Star, ya es muy tarde – dijo Raven

El rostro de Starfire ensombreció, era cierto que su amiga la había "traicionado" con robin, en el fondo no podía dejar de quererla como la hermana que era… y le dolía verla tan triste.

Si ya no quieres luchar más está bien, no diré más, pero después no quiero verte triste si Bestita te olvida para siempre.

Raven asintió sin inmutarse. Al final qué podía hacer sino resignarse, Chico Bestia jamás la volvería a querer como antes.

No te preocupes Star, no diré nada…

¿Así que no diría nada? Starfire sonrió, sabía que Raven estaba sintiendo algo poderoso e indestructible, casi tan fuerte como lo que ella misma sentía en aquellos momentos por cierta persona… Además, sabía que Bestita nunca la querría igual, pero siempre las cosas pueden mejorar, incluso crecer como nunca antes… ella lo sabía bien.

Esta bien, pero creo que debes buscarlo para agradecerle por salvarte ayer, a final de cuentas, si él no hubiera estado…

Raven volvió a asentir con suavidad, y dibujó una sonrisa melancólica ¿Starfire no se daba cuenta que con esas palabras la dañaba a ella al no tener motivos para odiarlo?

Si eso es lo que deseas – dijo Raven – iré, pero no te garantizo nada

Starfire sonrió con dulzura y murmuró un pequeño "suerte" al viento, y se quedó en el tejado admirando el cielo, mientras pensaba en aquella persona especial…

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven buscaba a Bestita con disimulo, aunque sin ocultar las ansias por aquel encuentro. Speedy lo notó y la dirigió a la pieza del verde muchacho.

Gracias – murmuró Raven

No te preocupes – dijo Speedy – Suerte. Ahhh… dime ¿sabes dónde está…

¿Star? – preguntó Raven – Sí, en el tejado – añadió con una sonrisa al ver la reacción del arquero

Gracias – dijo Speedy con alegría – mucha suerte – y se fue

No – murmuró Raven con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se duplicaban y teñían rojos – cuídate tú, lo vas a necesitar…

/7/7/7/7/7/

Permiso – dijo Raven, al entrar a la habitación del chico verde

Bestita no se había movido de ahí, sabía que Raven jamás tendría nada con él, y estaba cansado de suplicar oportunidades que le eran negadas continuamente. Por eso se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su oscura dama, allí, en su habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí Raven? – preguntó Chico Bestia

La aludida no se inmutó, sabía que no sería fácil hacerlo entender, a final de cuentas, lo había dañado mucho… había destruido sus sueños y, a la larga, los de ella.

Quería agradecerte por ayer, Star acaba de contarme qué sucedió

Por primera vez Raven observó una luz en los ojos de su muchacho. Chico Bestia la observaba con ternura contenida, aunque igualmente avallasadora.

Hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho Raven, no hay mucho que agradecer…

"

Chico Bestia no cambiaba su mirada, y ahora lo hacía fijamente, Raven comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sabía que Bestita sospechaba que ella estaba ahí sólo porque Starfire la había mandado.

Pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo, gracias.

Ya no deseaba observarlo más porque sabía lo que podía suceder. Raven perdía la racionalidad a menos de sus emociones.

De nada, no te preocupes

Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, Chico bestia se estaba comportando demasiado frío, y eso no le gustaba demasiado.

De todas formas – Raven no sabía cómo comenzar – quería agradecerte y hacerte entender lo mucho que me importó tu comportamiento ayer, porque entendí que, pese a todo, en el fondo, aún sientes algo por mí.

Ya está, lo había dicho, aunque no podía adivinar las consecuencias de sus palabras en el verde muchacho.

Sabes Raven, pensé que éramos amigos. Ahora sé que me equivoqué, te gusta jugar con el dolor ajeno.

Golpe bajo. Raven se había pasado de cualquier límite… y eso no era bueno porque Chico Bestia iba a perder los estribos y enfadarse de verdad.

Si piensas que vine a burlarme de ti, estás muy equivocado. Parece que fui yo quien erró, pensé que me conocías un poco más.

El anzuelo estaba lanzado, raven lo sabía, era hora de saber si aquella conversación estaba rindiendo los frutos esperados…

Sólo te diré una cosa Raven, después podrás marcharte…

Chico Bestia se había acercado más de la cuenta, y la miraba visiblemente ofendido por sus palabras… si es que la miraba a ella, porque Raven notaba como la mirada seguía sus labios y ojos.

Entonces dímelas y me iré…

Raven no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Bestita la aferró fuertemente de la cintura, poseyéndola entre sutil y firmemente, como si no desease soltarla nunca más.

Fue un beso maravilloso, completamente enajenante, que terminó apropiándose de cuello y brazos… y comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al ombligo de Raven, cuando ésta se detuvo.

Si no tienes otra cosa que decirme, me voy…

Y sin decir más depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de un atónito Chico Bestia, demostrándole una clara motivación hacia él, y salió… cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Si no tienes otra cosa que decirme, me voy", remedó Chico Bestia "enojado", mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… y no dejaba de tocar sus labios.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Speedy había llegado a la terraza con la esperanza de encontrar en ella a la mujer que amaba…

No se equivocaba, en la terraza encontró a Star, y sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes… tan llenos de vida, faltos de amor, necesitados de alegría.

Se acercó silenciosamente hasta llegar a su lado, y sonrió cuando ella volteó a saludarlo con ternura.

Entre ellos había nacido una mágica relación, demasiado especial para ser falsa, que los mantenía pensando en sus sentimientos a cada instante.

¡Y eran felices!

Se miraban fijamente sin sonrojarse, con la sonrisa marcada en sus rostros, y la alegría desbordando junto a la vergüenza.

Era una situación extraña, entre ellos había brotado una relación especial y adictiva, tras sólo un beso que marcó sus corazones.

Sentían alegría de estar juntos, mezclándola con la vergüenza y pudor a sus recientes actos, junto al dulzor de saberse acompañado y comprendido.

No podían negarlo, se querían… las primeras miradas lo habían demostrado, estaban destinados a acompañarse eternamente.

Starfire sonrió avergonzada, estaba feliz, no podía negarlo, pero no le importaba porque al lado de Speedy se sentía bien, feliz, en paz.

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así… aquel beso, en el momento justo, las miradas, que decían mucho más que la propia verdad, se habían transformado en aquella conexión especial que compartía con el muchacho enmascarado.

Tenía miedo, miedo a morir sin disfrutar todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con él, miedo a no seguir adelante con la mayor aventura de su vida.

Miedo a que Speedy no escuchara en el silencio lo que su corazón buscaba transmitirle con tanta intensidad cada vez que mantenían contacto visual, provocando una sonrisa.

Estaban juntos, solos en la terraza, concientes de ello… y de los peligros que podrían enfrentar hacía adelante.

¡Qué importaba! Estaban juntos…

Star acomodó su frente en el hombro de su amigo, depositándola sutilmente, provocando un mar de sensaciones en los dos. Sensaciones que ya no podrían detener…

Speedy abrazó a Star, mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba en ella un tierno beso, siendo correspondido con la más dulce caricia existente para él… una hermosa sonrisa nacida del corazón.

Se acercaron poco a poco con las respiraciones agitadas, el momento era dulcemente mágico, encontrando ambos corazones la misma frecuencia para palpitar.

Fue un momento inigualable, donde chocaron dos dimensiones, forjando una entidad conocida como amor…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vida sonrió en ellos, cuando la sonrisa de Starfire brilló como nunca al descubrir sólo para ella como la dulzura del chocolate se encontraba con la alegría de la esperanza.

Las lágrimas que nacieron de Star fueron producto de la tierra que Speedy dejó conocer… mostrándole a su compañera su verdadera identidad, confiándole su mayor secreto… y su corazón.

Cuando Speedy se despojó de su máscara, Starfire comprendió lo que ya sabía bien, entendiendo que su corazón no jugaba a engañarla y, en los marrones luceros de su compañero, encontraba la realidad de forma sublime y majestuosa… como jamás esperó.

Un par de miradas bastaron aquella noche, la dulce extraterrestre tomó al dueño de su corazón, juntos volaron a una playa… completamente iluminada de estrellas.

Allí no existía el temor, y Speedy tomó con delicadeza a Star entre sus manos, depositándola entre la arena y rodeándola de besos y suaves caricias que fueron correspondidas con la misma intensidad…

Cualquier duda quedó atrás cuando ambos juraron amor eterno con la luna de testigo, sellando su promesa con la semilla que hace germinar el amor… y el fruto de este mismo.

/7/7/7/7/7/

¿Te sientes bien Robin? – preguntó Chico Bestia, preocupado

Robin sonrió tranquilizando a su compañero que le creyó inmediatamente. Sólo alguien no lo habría dejado en paz al comprender la farsa en sus ojos…

Pero ese alguien no estaba ahí… había volado lejos, en compañía de un enmascarado enamorado que, a diferencia de él, supo apreciarla de todas las formas que él no pudo.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Robin sonrió con melancolía, comprendiendo por primera vez que había perdido a la persona que amaba…

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo terminado ¡Por fin!**

**Me costó mucho, porque como son dos parejas tampoco quiero que se parezcan mucho en su forma de querer… y me parece que Raven no es una amante tan romántica, sino más sensual, y eso me ha gustado mucho porque me permite hacer la relación Raven/Chico Bestia, un poco más "violenta" que las demás… un estilo "amor-odio" entretenido. Bueno, espero que resulte, porque con Star y Speedy resultó, aunque mucho más empalagosa xD! **

**De todas formas me gusta mucho )**

**Se preguntarán por qué quería que leyeran esto… bueno, he estado meditando mucho este fin de semana y me di cuenta de que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacer feliz a Robin ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que con él reflejo parte de mi propia historia, alguien que alguna vez quise mucho pero se transformó en inalcanzable, no porque lo fuera, sino por idealizarlo… aprendí mucho de esa experiencia. Ahora que lo veo así debo suponer que sigo picada con ese niño y en Robin he reflejado lo que, tal vez, me gustaría que hubiese comprendido.**

**¿A qué me refiero?**

**Bueno, de alguna forma siempre esperé que se diera cuenta de mi existencia… lo que podía perder xD! En fin, la vida da muchas vueltas… en una de esas nos volvemos a encontrar, pero estoy segura que cualquier panorama será diferente ahora. Creo que con esta historia busco finalizar esa y despejarme bien, porque nunca lo he logrado completamente. Además de reflejar en Speedy el galán que siempre esperé que llegara… aunque ahora que lo escribo me encanta, pero tampoco podría soportarlo eternamente porque se está volviendo demasiado meloso y eso me cansa. **

**Por eso la relación Raven/Bestita tomará más importancia, porque esa es mi visión de ver una relación ) o sea… así me gustan a mí, aunque igual planeo juntarlos bien juntitos, pero eso no pega mucho con Raven… y Bestita es un niño para comprometerse aún.**

**En todo caso, eso no quiere decir que Robin no sea feliz, aunque estoy picada con él cuando hace sufrir a Star en otros Fics ò.ó, así que lo más seguro es que sea feliz en el último capítulo, y no antes xD! Aunque estoy evaluando seriamente escribir capítulos alternativos, o incluir a un futuro conocido de Star (aunque ahí Robin pierde porque a mí me gusta mucho más como Nightwing) **

**Lo otro que me tiene picada es la cantidad de Fics en que Starfire queda como la "tonta" O sea… si yo llego a otra cultura lo más lógico es que me sienta confundida. Además, ese carácter inocente que cansa a algunos a mí me parece completamente hermoso, porque ella aún permanece inocente ) y no hay nada más lindo que eso. No me gusta la gente que no puede convivir con diferentes.**

**Besitos y abrazos de Chocolate a todos!**

**Especialmente a: Johnn23, El Santo Pegaso, Lightfire, Nelly – ice – Cristal, Pía – sonrisa, DreamyIsa, Emylee Van Gort, Kyo Hannakasi, Conchito, -Stellatedmichelle-, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy. Ahora mismo les respondo a todos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Me hacen muy, muy, muy feliz!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**x-MiSaO-x**


	8. Hasta Mañana

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Toda la enseñanza media está en paro educacional, y las universidades se sumaron para apoyarlos, así que tuve "vacaciones" por una semana. Lo peor es que mis pruebas siguen, tendremos que recuperar las clases perdidas y no sabemos si mañana tendremos prueba. Por lo demás, todo bien. De todas formas, estoy muy contenta de poder continuar con el Fic. Sé que he demorado toneladas, pero estoy orgullosa de este capítulo, creo que quedó muy lindo… y muy digno de lo que buscaba expresar. No sé si conforme, pero me ha gustado mucho… y espero que ustedes lo disfruten de igual forma. Sobretodo porque este capítulo lo soñé y tardé siglos en perfeccionar la idea.**

**Robin y Speedy serían míos, pero soy joven y fueron creados hace demasiado tiempo, lo que lo hace imposible. Además, no estoy aquí para lucrar, dejemos el dinero en manos de los ambiciosos… yo quiero un romance estilo Raven/Chico Bestia.**

_**Recomendación: Léase escuchando "Invéntame", de Marco Antonio Solís.**_

**Capítulo 8: "Hasta Mañana"**

"Tres corazones en una habitación,

sólo que,

esta vez,

hay uno que sabe que está de más"

Robin paseaba conciente de que quien sobraba era él. Lo había visto, por primera vez perdía una batalla, se rendía cobardemente ante la evidencia que sepultaba cualquier anhelo de su corazón ¿Qué podía hacer si la observaba tan feliz junto a Speedy? ¿Quién era él para arrebatarle la felicidad? Ya la había hecho sufrir una vez, no era justo que ahora, tras sus lágrimas, regresara a pedir amor. El corazón también cambia ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar a Starfire?

Nada – murmuró Chico Bestia, mientras lo miraba fijamente, adivinando sus pensamientos.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Robin, haciéndose el desentendido.

No te hagas el tonto – sentenció Bestita – Hablo de Star.

Pólvora. Starfire se había transformado en el detonante de demasiados sueños, y ahora escuchar su nombre de otros labios le agriaba el corazón. Le molestaba, es cierto. A todos nos molestan muchas cosas, pero a él le desagradaba de sobremanera escuchar el nombre de su Star pronunciado por otro. Sobretodo si ella no estaba a su lado.

Cállate Chico Bestia – gritó Robin – Tú no sabes nada. No entiendes. Nadie entiende lo que sucede.

Entonces – comenzó el verde - ¿No crees que es más fácil explicar qué es lo que sucede? ¿Ya te estás rindiendo Robin?

Chico Bestia no entendía nada ¿Qué sucedía con Robin? ¿Realmente se rendiría tan fácilmente?

No puedo Chico Bestia – dijo Robin – Ella está feliz, nunca la había visto así. No quiero verla triste, nunca más. Si ella sabe lo que siento podría confundirse sólo para no dañarme.

Me alegra que tengas claras las reglas Robin. No quiero que Star sufra otra vez. Ahora soy yo quién protegerá su felicidad… y Speedy, claro – se burló Bestita, fingiendo inocencia.

Speedy… – se lamentó Robin – Supo jugar bien. No sé cómo, pero conoce muy bien a Star ¡Maldición! Hasta tiene una conexión mental con ella, y ninguno tiene poderes especiales para eso.

Por fin entiendes cómo se siente – comenzó Chico Bestia, con resentimiento - ¿Raven fue un juego para ti?

Nunca – Robin lo miró con dureza – Pero descubrí que lo que siento por ella sólo es amistad. Yo amo a Starfire.

¡Maldito! – gritó Chico Bestia, mientras empujaba a su líder – Sabías lo que sentía por Raven, lo que Star sentía por ti… y aún así te atreviste a jugar con todos. Arriesgaste muchos sentimientos, entre ellos los de tus amigos, y el de la mujer que dices amar. Eso no es amor Robin.

Lo lamento – dijo el petirrojo – No quería lastimar a nadie, sólo deseaba ser feliz y sentirme acompañado. Pero me equivoqué… (bajó la frente en señal de arrepentimiento).

¡Estúpido! – lo recriminó Bestita - ¿Tienes idea lo que causaste? Raven y yo tal vez podremos ser felices, pero te arruinaste la vida… y a Star (Robin alzó la frente para escuchar con atención) Ella nunca podrá regresar, y ahora…

¿Qué dices Chico Bestia? – preguntó Robin, confundido ¿Cómo es que Star nunca más regresará? Ella está aquí.

Tú sabes que Star basa sus poderes en las emociones. Ya no los controla bien, no sabemos qué es, pero algo le sucede, algo que la inquieta mucho y no desea contarnos. Nos preocupa Robin – dijo Bestita – Cyborg nos llamó para decir que Star estuvo allí, y que la plática que tuvieron fue como una despedida…

¿Despedida? – preguntó Robin – Explícame bien Chico Bestia, por favor.

Esta bien, no te enojes – comenzó Bestita – Star fue a visitar a Cyborg. Ya sabes, eso de ser catalogados como "anormales" y la discriminación que han sufrido los unió mucho (Robin estaba sorprendido, no había notado que Starfire mantenía una relación cercana con Cyborg ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto había dejado pasar!) Ella fue a hablar con él, aunque Cy no entendió todo, pero ahora sabemos por qué Slade busca a Star. Bueno, tenemos suposiciones, pero algo en el pasado de Star (no sabemos qué), la hizo adquirir sus poderes. Algo le sucedió hace años, una herida que aún no cierra y que es muy difícil que lo haga, hizo que adquiriera poderes. Ahora bien, la raíz y fuerza de sus poderes está en el sol… y algo ocurrió hace poco que hizo reaccionar a su corazón para que sus verdaderos poderes salieran a la luz ¿Comprendes Robin? Star puede dominar el Sol. Eso es mucha fuerza, concentración y esfuerzo. Algo se quebró en ella que no la deja controlarse como debería. Con la llegada de Speedy se ha calmado un poco, pero ya no puede esconder lo que se ha despertado ¿Comprendes ahora? Star tiene más poder que cualquier ser del universo. Tiene el poder de dar o quitar vida, todo depende de ella. El problema es que Slade lo sabe, por eso la quiere tanto. Quien domine a Star dominará el universo ¿Nada mal eh? Star ya lo sabe, pero la oscuridad es fuerte y se empeña en esconder la luz, y le está costando batallar sola. Siempre fuiste su apoyo, y ahora la tienes abandonada ¿No crees? Bueno, en realidad, todos la teníamos abandonada… nadie sabía lo que guardaba. Lo peor de todo fue que Cyborg entendió que Star es la más sola de todos nosotros, porque ese peso que guarda es demasiado para una persona. Estoy preocupado Robin, Cy dijo que Star se despidió de él como si pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento. No quiero que eso sucede, es mi mejor amiga. No quiero que algo malo le pase, menos ahora que está sonriendo de verdad.

"Sonriendo de verdad" pensaba Robin. Todos esos años al lado de la muchacha, y él no sabía nada. Ella siempre sonreía ante cualquier problema, los apoyaba sin importar nada… y ella cargaba más peso del que debería. Tal vez si fuese fría podría hacerlo con mayor facilidad, pero Starfire era la máxima expresión de la vida. Star era dulce, tierna y frágil. No, eso no era verdad. Starfire era la muchacha más dulce que conocía, no podía negarlo, por eso lo volvía loco, era tierna… y muy preocupada por sus amigos. A veces, cuando regresaban de una misión, Robin se enfadaba porque era ella quien cuidaba de todos. Existían momentos en que no parecía una niña, sino la mamá. Sí, Star siempre estaba ahí para cualquiera de ellos, dispuesta a entregar lo mejor de sí, incluso estaba dispuesta a morir por sus amigos. Y eso no era poco. "Realmente es valiente" seguía pensando Robin. Star no era débil como él pensaba. Era frágil, si, pero más que frágil era un tesoro… y como tal debían cuidarlo más para no perderlo. Porque Robin entendía por fin que su dulce Star era la mujer con mayor fortaleza del universo. Siempre con una sonrisa, sin importarle sus propios problemas. Siempre ahí para ellos. Siempre ahí para él. Cómo se odiaba ahora. La había despreciado, cambiado por un capricho… obsesión que ella aceptó sin reclamar. Se sentía despreciable, le había entregado alas para cortárselas al final.

Chico Bestia sólo observaba a su líder con satisfacción. Bastante tiempo había tardado en comprender lo evidente. Lamentablemente para él, ya no había vuelta.

"Sonriendo de verdad" Aquella frase seguía destruyéndolo. Entonces ¿Star era feliz con Speedy? ¿La sonrisa que siempre les regalaba no era más que una máscara? No, no era así. Starfire jamás les mentiría. No a él. Creía conocerla y estaba seguro de que muchas sonrisas fueron forzadas, como también sabía que muchas veces había sonreído de corazón.

Robin estaba preocupado ¿Starfire se estaba despidiendo? ¿Por qué? No deseaba imaginar qué estaba sucediendo, sin embargo quería estar conciente de la situación ¿Star podría morir? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Él no lo permitiría ¡Jamás! No a ella. Ella no podía dejar de existir. Si lo hiciese se llevaría con ella su alma, porque estaba seguro de que podía soportar verla junto a otro, pero seguir sin que sus manos lo apoyasen, sería imposible.

Robin salió de la sala sin decir nada, quedando perplejo al observar a Star junto a Speedy. Aunque lo más llamativo de todo era el atuendo de la muchacha.

No es que hubiese cambiado mucho, pero Starfire lucía diferente, más grande, más mujer. Definitivamente lucía bien. Vestía una falda negra (igual a su falda morada, pero negra), polera a rayas horizontales sujeta en los hombros, negro con verde. Bajo su falda unas calzas verdes (tipo panty corta), que terminaban en "calcetines" de red (estilo panty también). Zapatillas estilo "Converse" color negro, con cordones intercambiados (blanco y verde).

No era un cambio terrible, pero la hacía lucir hermosa. Sobretodo porque sus ojos resaltaban con mayor fuerza. Más intensos y maravillosos que nunca. Todo esto, claro está, según Robin y Speedy.

El líder seguía sin comprender el cambio, se supone que a Starfire le gustaban los colores claros. Entonces ¿por qué el cambio? Aunque debía reconocer que se veía hermosa, el verde hacía resaltar su belleza. Además de que ya no parecía niña (cosa que le gustó y desagradó, aunque se alegró de ver que la sonrisa de Star no había cambiado nada, incluso estaba más radiante que nunca).

La incógnita seguía siendo qué había sucedido con Starfire. La respuesta llegó con una misteriosa y ¿alegre? Raven, que le sonreía a su amiga mientras opinaba que "estaba bueno que dejara que sus verdaderas emociones y sentimientos se liberaran".

Starfire sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. Saludó a Robin con gentileza y desapareció tras dar un sutil toque en el abdomen de Speedy (a modo de juego), que no pasó por alto para Robin, que frunció el ceño.

Speedy desapareció excusándose con la "venganza" contra Star, y se fue.

Raven observaba a Robin con indiferencia, aunque al notar lo confundido y abatido que lucía decidió hablar con él.

¿Quieres saber qué sucede? – preguntó Raven.

Robin asintió, la curiosidad era enorme.

Por favor – pidió.

Raven semisonrió. Las sonrisas de verdad estaban guardadas para un verde muchacho, que ya no era un niño.

Es increíble – comenzó Raven – lo poco que se conoce a una persona cuando pensamos saber todo de ella.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Robin, confundido ¿Qué era lo que no sabía de Starfire? - ¿Qué sucede con Star?

Los poderes de Star se basan en las emociones – dijo Raven. Robin asintió – Siempre fue discriminada por ser "anormal", lo que debió transformarse en su gran miedo. Starfire tiene una alta necesidad de aceptación. Algo que sucedió en su pasado la gatilló, pero no sabemos qué es. Y yo no puedo entrar en su mente para averiguarlo. Es como si hubiese puesto una barrera mental ahí, bloqueando cualquier recuerdo.

¿De qué estás hablando Raven? – preguntó Robin.

¿Todavía no entiendes? – inquirió Raven – Starfire nos conoce, pero nosotros no a ella. Sólo conocemos lo que dejó que conociéramos. Ella ocultó muchas cosas para agradarnos, y ahora que su verdadera naturaleza sale a la luz está aterrada, pero no desea ocultarse más. Ya no tiene ese miedo al rechazo… aunque sea duro, lo siento por ti amigo, porque todo esto lo ha hecho gracias a que Speedy le entregó la confianza para hacerlo.

Robin sonrió melancólicamente. Starfire era feliz sin él ¡Demonios! Speedy había estado tan poco con ella, mas parecía conocerla de otra vida. Y él… era un pobre diablo. No era digno de ella.

¿Cómo va todo con Chico Bestia? – preguntó el petirrojo.

Raven sonrió, y Robin la abrazó amistosamente. Al menos uno de dos podría ser feliz.

Se retiraba Robin, cuando escuchó a Raven:

Ahora le costará más, sus poderes son mayores a lo que imaginábamos.

Robin volteó con una sonrisa:

Star es fuerte – dijo.

Una sombra apoyada en la pared respondió, muy seguro de que no sólo él sería suficiente:

Pero también necesita que la quieran – murmuró Speedy.

Robin lo observaba enojado ¿Sabía Speedy lo que sentía por Star? Y si lo sabía ¿por qué no le molestaba saber que él intentaba recuperarla? Sería acaso que el arquero ya se creía ganador ¿Tan confiado estaba?

Raven abandonó la habitación.

/7/7/7/7/7/

El ánimo estaba tenso. Si ya estaba complicado, la invitación de Slade al baile de gala de la ciudad no pintaba bien. Algo debía esconder aquel "amistoso ofrecimiento" ¡Vamos! Los malos no revelan sus secretos porque sí. La excusa que había dado era que aquella noche arruinaría la fiesta a más de una persona… con una muerte.

Robin había discutido con, un extrañamente tranquilo, Speedy, que lo irritó más de la cuenta con su indiferencia en el tema "te quitaré a Starfire" Le molestaba la superioridad con la que se mostraba el arquero frente a él, como si estuviese al tanto de cosas que él no sabía.

El resumen de la "charla" fue un hostigamiento constante del líder titán, a un indiferente arquero, que lucía demasiado soberbio según Robin, por lo que decidió encararlo.

En ese momento Speedy habló claro, sin enfadarse, pero con un evidente aire de "haría cualquier cosa por Star, y lo he demostrado… tú no".

¿Traducción final? Robin no entendió lo que el arquero había dicho acerca de cuánto quería a la princesa extraterrestre, y sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero, sobretodas las cosas, no había entendido a qué rayos se refería Speedy con eso de que el verdadero amor hacia Starfire tendría que cuidarlo en el futuro, pero que estaba seguro de que siempre estaría en su corazón ¿Se preparaba Speedy para morir?

/7/7/7/7/7/

Robin se estaba desesperando, llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella sala, y la compañía estaba igual de nerviosa que él.

Llevaba su ropa de pelea bajo un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca. Lucía completamente espectacular, mucho mejor que para su cita con Kitten, aunque su ánimo también era muy bajo. Seguían sin gustarle las fiestas. Robin seguía siendo el líder, prefería entrenar a divertirse. Y para esa noche esperaba lo peor. Si Slade contaba sus planes es porque algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. Y la muerte anunciada no le gustaba para nada. Debía reconocerlo, estaba asustado… todo esto de Starfire despidiéndose lo tenía algo paranoico.

Acompañando su elegante negro, una corbata del mismo color, que le regalaba aún más sobriedad, resaltando claramente el antifaz en su rostro. Claro, perro viejo no cambia.

Completamente tranquilo, sonrisa serena y conciente de su capacidad estaba Speedy. Sobrio. Vestido de negro, incluyendo la camisa, hacía resaltar su rojizo y perfectamente ordenado cabello estilo: "luchemos por salvar al mundo del abusivo uso del gel", mezclándolo con una corbata roja, que le daba el toque "sexy".

Hay que admitirlo, el muchacho también deseaba lucirse. Era un titán y todo, pero ¡vamos! Será una batalla y todo eso, pero ¡demonios! ¿Era él el único conciente? ¿O sólo él había recibido las amenazas del alcalde? ¡Ja! ¡Maldito viejo! No podría haber sido más sutil al informarle que era el baile anual de la ciudad, que era importante ¡Demasiado importante! ¡Qué acudirían grandes personalidades mundiales… y que ellos debían lucir extremadamente bien! Claro, lo había olvidado… ellos eran los héroes.

Chico Bestia estaba impaciente. Tenía hambre y ganas de ir al baño. Quería lucirse frente a las muchachas, pero le aterraba hacer un papelón. Además de que estaba nervioso porque quería ver cómo se veía Raven.

Pese a todo, Bestita lucía formal, el más alegre de los tres, ensayando miradas "matadoras" y sonrisas que fueran capaces de derretir el corazón de Raven… y al universo mismo, según él ¡claro está! Caramba, el negro le sentaba bien ¿por qué nunca lo había utilizado? Además de que aquella corbata verde le entregaba un aire único, que hacía juego con su piel y resaltaba sus "ojitos maravillosos". Sí, Chico Bestia siempre sería Bestita.

Raven y Star bajaron juntas. Se veían maravillosas, sus compañeros tardaron en reaccionar al verlas porque brillaban como ninguna otra estrella. Nada de accesorios extras, simplemente eran ellas. Y eso las hacía mucho más bonitas.

Tras una extensa ayuda se habían arreglado "decentemente" según Raven, a quién poco le importaba que el Alcalde asesinara a Speedy por lucir ropa común. Starfire la convenció ¡Valla que acertó! Ambas lucían preciosas, como dos tímidas estrellitas que no buscaban llamar la atención, pero lo hacían por el simple motivo de ser las más cautivadoras de todas.

Azul. Ese era el color que vestía Raven. No era un color eléctrico, tampoco muy oscuro, sino que era un azul grisáceo que le entregaba un toque maravillosamente elegante y cautivador. Toda la magia y encanto que Raven había intentado ocultar de desplegaba maravillosamente. Su cabello, suelto, caía con gracia sobre sus hombros. El escote y talle de su vestido parecían estar hechos a su medida. Sin tacones elevados, más bien relajados, que le permitiesen caminar y bailar con facilidad, no parecía extravagante, sino realmente hermosa. Además de que ese tono frío aumentaba el misterio que crecía alrededor de sus maravillosos ojos violetas.

Chico Bestia la miraba embobado, jamás había imaginado que Raven podía lucir tan sexy. O sea, ya la había imaginado de cierta forma, pero nunca pensó que Raven levantara su ánimo de aquella manera. Sí, definitivamente esta podría llegar a ser una buena noche, para los dos. Estaba completamente maravillado ante la visión de sus ojos, aunque le asustaba pensar que alguien más podría apreciarla de tal forma.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su brazo, invitándola a ser su compañera. Ella aceptó gustosa y disimuló una linda sonrisa con un sarcástico "si no hay otra opción", que Bestita entendió inmediatamente como un sí, porque ya había aprendido a jugar "a lo Raven", así que lo único que dijo fue "no, no hay más". Caso cerrado, ambos sonrieron.

Ni todas las ollas del mundo habrían podido frenar el torrente de baba que dejaban Robin y Speedy, tras ver a Starfire. Había que admitirlo, se veía endiabladamente bonita ¡Qué rayos! Starfire era bonita, entonces… multiplicando… y procesando. Así se encontraban los dos, parecían dos niñitos frente a una modelo.

Estilo chino, color vino, sin espalda. Lucía completamente deseable. Sencilla, grácil, hermosa. No necesitaba adornos que la acompañasen, porque las estrellitas verdes que parpadeaban ¡Maldita sea! demasiado sensual, resaltaban completamente. Además de que el contraste que tenía era perfecto. Su cabello estaba tomado con sutileza, obra de Raven, en una especie de "tomatito", adornado con palillos, para crear ambiente con el vestido, y unos mechoncitos se desplazaban rebeldes y seductores.

¿Seductores dije? Sí, pero sus labios, sabe Dios por qué razones, estaban extremadamente sensuales. Además de que su aire inocente e infantil se mezclaba con una sonrisa que la hacía tremendamente seductora.

Robin aún no podía moverse cuando observó como Speedy le ofrecía su brazo a Star, y ella aceptaba completamente feliz, dedicándole una sonrisa y enterrándole un puñal al líder, que nunca había pensado que podría estar así de triste de un minuto a otro. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Starfire ni siquiera sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Él había dejado claro todo tiempo atrás, sólo eran amigos… y ella, seguramente, seguía pensando así.

/7/7/7/7/7/

La fiesta estaba entretenida, pero no podían olvidar que ellos estaban allí para realizar una misión, y debían cumplirla.

Speedy notó lo perturbado que se encontraba Robin, y decidió relajarlo, así que él asumió el puesto de líder por esa noche.

Y fue así como Starfire se acercó a Robin para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien. Lo notaba ido, fuera de sí, como si algo muy malo le pasase y nada en el mundo pudiese ayudarlo.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?

Sólo había una forma de mostrarle apoyo a un amigo, y esa era estar con él cuando éste estuviese mal.

Starfire lo abrazó.

No fue un abrazo muy largo, pero sí muy significativo. Y Robin lo sintió.

¡Y maldita sea que lo sintió!

Era un abrazo tan puro, la sintió tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan tierna, que se sintió un gusano indigno de ella y cortó el abrazo. Le había hecho demasiado daño.

Starfire conocía a su amigo, lo miró de frete y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que deseaba verlo sonreír, y que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no era el mismo Robin. Que lo notaba extraño. Ya saben… Starfire, también era Starfire.

Y eso a Robin le gustó mucho más.

"Y cuando la oscuridad inunde el corazón sonríe, y disfruta todo lo bueno que puede entregarte el dolor. Crece inconstante sin seguir la corriente, deja que el viento guíe tus pasos hacia la verdad".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Una que hace mucho no se mostraba.

Pequeña, feliz, de verdad.

Otro abrazo, y la hermosa sonrisa de Starfire animándolo a continuar ante cualquier adversidad.

Fue ese el momento en que algo se quebró en Robin y por fin pudo comprender que no era el Sol quien brindaba poderes a Starfire, sino que era la propia muchacha que iluminaba al universo con el calor de su corazón.

Starfire iluminaba la vida de todos. Y el lo sabía bien.

No tenía idea de qué había sucedido en la infancia de Starfire, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que ella era realmente fuerte como para seguir de pie y mantener esa sonrisa que, en el fondo, era la fuente de vida del universo.

Y la de él.

Fue ese el momento en que Robin decidió que la amaba más que antes, porque siempre había sido ella. Y al fin comprendía lo que Speedy sabía bien. De ahora en adelante sabía que la defendería de cualquier amenaza, y estaba seguro de que entregaría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso su propia felicidad si eso la hacía feliz.

Aquella noche, en el marco de los sueños y una batalla, Robin comprendió lo que Speedy intentaba decir, sabía que, igual que el arquero, también sacrificaría su vida por la muchacha si era necesario. Y protegería su sonrisa, para que siempre fuese de verdad.

/7/7/7/7/7/

La noche iluminaba a Raven, revelando un perfil perfecto según Chico Bestia. Se había pasado la noche entera espantando pretendientes de la hermosa hechicera.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero ¡oh! Ahí estaban el maldito orgullo. Otra vez.

No había logrado pasar inadvertido frente a ella. Raven se acercó a el con la mirada fija, insinuando y suscitando pasiones. Claro, ella sabía en qué clase de juego se metía, y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse… ¡Y por Azarath que le estaba gustando! ¡Y mucho! Nunca había pensado que Chico Bestia llegara a ser tan apetecible.

Dice que el verde es el color de la inmadurez. Aunque también es el de la esperanza. Chico Bestia lo sabía bien, de otra forma jamás habría arriesgado tanto… y no se habría acercado a Raven de aquella forma.

La chica lo recibió fría, aunque podía sentir cómo se derretía por llegar a aquellos brazos.

Pero lo ignoró, fue fría y lo empujó con dureza. Y justo cuando Chico Bestia iba a reaccionar lo aferró de la corbata y depositó un sensual beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Herido en su orgullo, y con enormes ganas de continuar el momento, Chico Bestia reaccionó aferrando a Raven de la cintura, justo cuando ella se disponía a escapar.

Y depositó un beso suave, pero agresivo. Placentero, mas mezquino. Enajenante y reservado a la vez. Con él le demostraba a Raven todo lo que podía entregar… y la chica estaba fascinada.

El beso se prolongó cuando Bestita apoyó a Raven contra una muralla, mientras ella se dejaba llevar con fuerza, pasión, vigor, amor y romance. Placentera tentación.

El beso aún no acababa cuando Chico Bestia se separó de ella, con mucha sutileza tomó la mano de Raven y se la besó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Raven sonrió. Aquello le gustaba, y mucho. Era un desafío al amor ¿Quién resistiría más en aquel juego? No estaba dispuesta a perder.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Speedy seguía investigando cuando Robin se acercó a Starfire. Estaba rodeada de muchachos que deseaban bailar con ella, aunque ella intentaba ser amable y despacharlos con gentileza, su líder pensó que eran una amenaza y sólo los observó fijamente. Como los muchachos presintieron su muerte cerca escaparon ¡Ja! – Pensó Robin – sólo yo me quedaría por Starfire.

La música estaba muy alegre, Starfire ansiaba bailar, y observaba a Robin suplicante, aunque sabía que a él no le gustaba. Ni modo, le esperaba una larga noche, sin baile.

Quería bailar. Starfire no podía quedarse tranquila, y siempre le habían gustado los bailes. Tenía que arriesgarse, era una manera de tenerla cerca. Cerró los ojos juntando valor. No era un cobarde, mucho menos con ella. Dirigió su oculta mirada a las ansiosas y esperanzadas estrellitas verdes que lo miraban con ansia, y tomó su mano con fuerza y ternura.

Robin sacó a bailar a Star.

El baile era maravilloso. Robin y Starfire sonreían recordando años anteriores: cuando se conocieron y Star lo besó para aprender el idioma, cuando vieron juntos los fuegos artificiales, cuando ella no se casó, cuando no se atacaron…

Cuando te conocí – murmuró Starfire que, debido al alto volumen de la música, se acercó a Robin.

Sí – afirmó Robin, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo seductoramente – Me besaste.

Star rió dulcemente, pero no bajó la vista.

Cuando te besé – murmuró.

Sí – volvía a decir Robin.

Starfire estaba muy linda, y Robin demasiado cerca. La risa de la muchacha era lo único audible, y la sonrisa del líder iluminaba la noche.

Sí – decía Star.

Cada vez estaban más cerca.

Cuando me besaste – murmuró Robin, acercándose más…

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo terminado por fin. Me costó más de lo que esperé porque terminé añadiéndole más tópicos de los esperados, y detallitos extra, para que se entendiese mejor. Además de mi extensa palabrería más abajo xD!**

**Estoy re feliz porque comenzó el Mundial. Me encanta el fútbol, aunque lamentablemente mi país no participará debido a una asquerosa campaña, poco esfuerzo de los jugadores, falta de compromiso y una mala administración de la dirigencia. **

**En fin, capítulo 8 fuera.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Chocolatitos? ¿Un Mundial de Fútbol? ¿Flores? ¿Una patada?**

**Bueno, antes de comenzar con mi extenso monólogo, quiero agradecer especialmente a: Johnn23, Lightfire, Fabysfafa, RavenAzarathGem, Sligerer, DreamyIsa, Nelly-Crystal, Conchito y Kyo Hannakasi. Me han apoyado montones, de verdad gracias por esperar. Prometo no demorar tanto para la otra. Les dejé reviews individuales!**

**Los quiero…! Y gracias! **

**Lo primero que me cuestioné en este capítulo fue el cambio de vestimenta de Starfire, porque no quería que se viera como que yo la había cambiado porque sí, necesitaba un trasfondo… ¡y no lo encontraba! La solución llegó con el nuevo despertar de poderes de Star. Como personaje me encanta, pero siempre he creído que es mucho más oscura de lo que se le muestra en la serie… al leer parte del comic lo comprobé. Starfire es muy alegre, noble y valiente, pero esconde un pasado bastante terrible… y ese es el material con el que decidí trabajar. Así que si lo miraba de ese punto el cambio de ropa no sonaba mal. Vale, Starfire desarrolló poderes (y ahora domina el sol), fue invento mío, pero creo que le hará bien. De todas formas la historia de Star, prácticamente, es 100 verdadera.**

**No quiero entregar adelantos, pero debo decir que la primera etapa de este Fic está a un paso de terminar, a lo sumo quedan 2 capítulos. Y no será muy feliz que digamos; estará marcada por una muerte, tal como Slade prometió. No es que se valla a acabar la historia, pero necesito darle un giro importante y cambiar un poco el escenario. Me estoy llenando de historias anexas y me he desviado del objetivo central, aunque tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo así. Pero tengo que reconocer que he gastado tiempo en historias que al principio no tenían tanta fuerza, como la de Raven y Chico Bestia. Ahhh! El desarrollo de ésta pareja es el que más me ha gustado… me recuerda a alguna historia que viví tiempo atrás. Nah! Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es sólo coincidencia :) Jajaja! Aunque ahora que lo pienso también me recuerda a una pareja de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), la de Sanosuke y Megumi, ya que se llevan como el demonio, pero, a final de cuentas, existe una seducción muy grande entre ellos. Supongo que por eso me ha gustado tanto la relación que lleva esta pareja, porque juega mucho con la sensualidad y el erotismo, además del amor ¡claro! entre pelea y pelea. **

**Lo más cómico es que la historia de Robin y Star partió así porque necesitaba liberarme de ciertos fantasmitas, y la manera más sana de terminar una historia era escribirle un final feliz. No he terminado mi historia, pero siento que ese capítulo de mi vida por fin está cerrado… y para alegría de mi racionalidad, de forma bonita, sin tristeza. Debo reconocer eso sí que, como todas las cosas, recorrí un camino enorme donde perdí a muchas personas que quería. De todas formas, la vida da vueltas, y terminé encontrándolas otra vez, de manera distinta… tal vez porque somos más grandes, quién sabe. Lo único que puedo decir, y que intento plasmar en este Fic, es que a esta edad (entre 15 y 20), se vive en un torbellino de emociones que es muy difícil de sobrellevar. Todos tenemos problemas en este tiempo, y a veces tomamos decisiones de las que nos arrepentimos, con las que reímos, y con las que lloramos. Pero son todas esas decisiones, buenas y malas, las que nos llevan a un futuro sin temores, porque al final entendemos que lo que se puede perder es mucho menos de lo que se puede llegar a ganar. **

**Me emocioné hoy con el Fic. Supongo que es porque estoy bastante conforme con él, además de que estoy feliz :) y hace tiempo que no me sentía tranquila. Espero que disfruten como yo al escribirlo, y que no los haya aburrido con esta charla algo "mamona" xD! Sobre mis creencias de vida. Bueno, supongo que no es malo leer opiniones ajenas, aunque puede llegar a aburrir. En fin, eso es decisión de cada uno.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Besitos y abrazos a todos, de chocolate ¡por supuesto!**

**Déjenme mensajitos porfis, me encanta leerlos y yo se los devuelvo a todos… aunque me tarde ¡lo hago!**

**Missy…!**


	9. Miedo a soñar

**Una Sonrisa Bajo la Lluvia**

**Prometí que no demoraría, así que aquí me tienen reivindicándome. Lo sé, he demorado más de la cuenta, pero con esta "crisis educacional" tenía que recuperar clases, y en la u se volvieron locos, así que estoy algo exprimida y en periodo de exámenes. Espero poder sacar el capítulo entre hoy y mañana. De otra manera estarán leyendo esto el miércoles, pero no tardaré más.**

**Estoy muy contenta porque no se han olvidado de mí :) así que se los agradezco montones. Sobretodo a quienes me hay apoyado desde el principio, quienes se integraron con capítulos avanzados y a todos los que recién comenzaron a escribirme. De verdad ¡Muchas gracias!**

**El periodo de pruebas pasó, pero ahora comenzarán los exámenes finales y tengo muchas ganas de que pasar todo, de la misma forma que deseo seguir escribiendo. De verdad, estar aquí me relaja mucho :) me pone feliz! **

**Bueno, no les doy más lata. Los dejo con la historia.**

Recomiendo leer el capítulo escuchando la canción: "Porque hablamos" de Ricardo Arjona.

**Sigo pensando en que quizás, si hubiese nacido antes, Robin y Speedy habrían sido de mi autoría. Bah! No importa, aquí los utilizaré como me de la real gana:)**

Cada vez estaban más cerca.

Cuando me Besaste – murmuró Robin, acercándose más.

**Capítulo 9: "Miedo a Soñar"**

Un fuerte temblor terminó el dulce sueño del líder Titán. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué sucedía. No parecía que la naturaleza actuase de aquella forma. Y tenían razón, sólo aquél lugar temblaba, la calle estaba en completa calma.

Otro temblor más fuerte hizo que instintivamente Robin, abrazara a Starfire. En realidad estaban muy juntos, pero ella había estudiado los temblores y sabía que estos no eran naturales. Estaba asustada, sabía lo que podía suceder con Slade… se abrazó a Robin.

Intentaron escapar, pero toda operación de salida murió en la parálisis permanente en la que cayeron todos los asistentes al baile. Todos, menos cinco. Estaba claro que el objetivo de Slade era uno de ellos, la pregunta era cuál.

¿Qué está sucediendo Robin? – preguntó Speedy, al llegar con sus amigos.

Robin tampoco entendía nada. Seguía abrazado a Starfire, sin intenciones de liberarla, que lucía sumamente preocupada porque dos de sus grandes amigos aún no aparecían, y el panorama no era muy alentador que digamos.

Robin, Speedy – llamó Star – Raven y Chico Bestia aún no regresan.

La muchacha tenía razón. Intentaron salir del salón para buscarlos, pero todo intento fue en vano, no podían salir. La única esperanza de saber que estaban bien era que ellos mismos acudiesen a aquel lugar.

Sólo podían esperar.

Y el ambiente era extraño.

Robin, Starfire y Speedy.

Tres corazones…

… dos almas.

Una historia que acaba de comenzar.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven – gritó Chico Bestia - ¿Estás bien?

La chica estaba preocupada, no entendía lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. Todo era extraño, pero ellos sabían que la fiesta era una trampa. Además, habían aceptado ser superhéroes, sabían lo que enfrentaban… y los riesgos a los que estarían expuestos.

Sólo en una ocasión Raven había sentido miedo. Pero ahora. Ahora era diferente. Ahora podía sentir sin temer a hacer explotar alguna cosa. Y tenía miedo. Pánico a lo que podía suceder. Ella lo había visto. Algo había visto en el futuro… y no era algo bueno.

Una muerte.

Una vida.

Un problema entre Starfire, Robin y Speedy.

La pregunta era ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Porque si lo que ella había vislumbrado sucedía ¿Qué pasaría con su vida? ¿Y Chico Bestia? ¿Qué sucedería con ellos?

Estoy bien, gracias – respondió.

No quería alarmarlo.

Chico Bestia sonrió.

Definitivamente Raven aún no aprendía a mentir.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Mejor vamos a buscar a los demás – dijo él.

La última vez estaban en el salón – contestó Raven – Star bailaba con Robin.

Chico Bestia sonrió, otra vez.

¿Vamos? – dijo

Raven titubeó.

Espera. Sé lo que ocurrirá. Creo que es mejor que no...

No tengas miedo Rae – dijo Bestita – Sea lo que sea que esté esperándonos, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Besó a Raven en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

Sí – dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

"Rae"

Raven sonrió tiernamente y lo besó con fuerza. Fuese lo que fuese, lo enfrentarían juntos. Así debía ser.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Starfire sonrió cuando sus amigos llegaron. Sabía que tenían algún avance, pero observar que llegaban tomados de la mano fue una alegría enorme. Estaba muy contenta de que su hermanito estuviese feliz. Además, estaba segura de que Raven lo quería. Se notaba en su rostro que había intentado reprimirlo durante años, aunque todo intento resultó ineficaz… y sólo había aumentado el amor de ella hacia él. El destino los había separado, y nuevamente los reunía.

No entendía qué le sucedía, pero sentía que su corazón suplicaba sutilmente vivir una historia así. Aunque no comprendía. Ella era muy feliz con Speedy, entonces ¿por qué sentía esa extraña sensación junto a Robin? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué eran aquellos sentimientos que surgían tras las miradas, sonrisas y palabras de su líder? Robin sólo era su amigo… nada más.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Bienvenidos Titanes – habló Slade, desde una pantalla, por supuesto.

Slade – murmuró Robin, enojado. No era para menos, había arruinado su baile… y su "acercamiento amistoso" a Starfire-

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Speedy enojado ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba perdiendo la paciencia… y eso no le gustaba.

¿No es evidente? – preguntó el hombre de máscara bicolor.

¿Vas a decirnos o no? – inquirió Starfire, sin inmutarse.

Tranquila preciosa – murmuró Slade, riendo al observar a Robin y Speedy, que apretaban los puños con fuerza.

¡Déjate de bromas Slade! Dinos qué quieres y termina el juego – amenazó Chico Bestia.

Valla – murmuró Slade – Se ve que has madurado un poco ¿No es así querida Raven?

¡Cállate maldito! – le dijo Raven.

Bueno, bueno. No se enfaden – comenzó Slade – Que tendrán muchas preocupaciones de ahora en adelante como para agregar una más. Bien, supongo que lo saben. Esta noche, uno de ustedes morirá. Todo gracias a mí.

¡Maldito! – gritó Robin.

Tranquilo ex – aprendiz, tranquilo – decía Slade – Muy pronto sabrán quién es el escogido. Por ahora… juguemos un rato. Espero que logren encontrarme Titanes, antes de que sea tarde… claro.

¡Slade! – gritó Robin.

Cálmate Robin – susurró Starfire, mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo – No nos desesperaremos. Estamos juntos, además… siempre hemos podido superar todos los obstáculos. Hoy no será una excepción.

Ahí estaba Starfire. Para él, una vez más. Lo calmaba con el dulce sonido de su voz, incitándolo a cuidarla como el mayor tesoro de su corazón. De algo estaba seguro el joven petirrojo… nadie dañaría a Star. Primero tendrían que eliminarlo a él.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y a resquebrajarse. No había lugar donde pisar, todo estaba destruido.

Raven levitaba junto a un transformado Chico Bestia, era un águila verde, deteniendo cualquier objeto contundente que osara caer contra las petrificadas personas.

¡Claro! No había que olvidar que ellos eran superhéroes, y siempre cumplían su deber.

De las manos de Starfire pendían Robin y Speedy. Uno a cada lado, sin poder volar, estaban perdidos, pero ella no los había olvidado… y ahí los mantenía firmes, sin soltarlos, mostrándose fuerte y sonriente. Sí, no había duda, ella mantenía el ánimo del equipo.

Unos brazos repugnantes aparecieron desde el agujero negro que antes era el lujoso salón. Al menos las petrificadas personas estaban bien. Los pestilentes brazos se dirigieron a cada titán para apresarlo. El plan de Slade iniciaba.

Paredes se levantaban desde la profundidad, dificultando el vuelo. Ahora había dónde pisar, por lo que Starfire depositó a sus amigos en los extraños levantamientos y comenzó a luchar.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Raven se tranquilizaba poco a poco, su espalda estaba cubierta a la perfección, Chico Bestia la cuidaba de cualquier mal, y ella lo hacía con él. Y estaba resultando de maravilla. En realidad el verde muchacho era un excelente compañero de lucha, además de amorío.

Pero volar comenzaba a ser complicado, y pelear en el suelo era demasiada desventaja, porque ella no podía moverse a la perfección… y Chico Bestia no sería de mucha utilidad en un tamaño de bolsillo.

Fueron atrapados juntos, tomados de la mano, cuando Raven no podía detener un ataque, y un pequeño sabueso verde se cruzaba para protegerla. Él quedó bastante herido. Ella prefirió cuidarlo.

Intentó alejar los extraños brazos, mas cada intento era inútil. La batalla se inclinaba a favor de Slade.

Antes de que fuesen apresados Chico Bestia la observó fijamente, incitándola a escapar. Si alguien podía hacerlo era ella.

Una mirada bastó para que él entendiese que no lo haría. No estaba en los planes de Raven, abandonarlo allí. Si algo sucedía, sería a los dos.

Él la observó con dulzura, entendiendo que ella compartía ese sentimiento especial. Se alegró de ello.

Ella entendió que él la amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y entendía que aquel "juego de seducción" los había unido mucho más.

Tomados de la mano, a ojos cerrados, permitieron su captura. Ambos sabían que la lucha sería mucho más sencilla conociendo al enemigo. Aunque nunca imaginaron que su enemigo serían ellos mismos.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Observaron cómo fueron capturados sus amigos, juraron ayudarlos, aunque primero debían salvarse. Y lo conseguían. Al menos dos de ellos lo estaban haciendo bien.

Robin y Speedy no tenían dificultades para luchar contra aquellas "manos". Los levantamientos del terreno les habían facilitado el trabajo, ahora peleaban tranquilamente, sin distracciones y con una relativa facilidad.

Flechas por aquí, bombas por allá.

Los Starbolts eran imperceptibles, igual que su dueña.

Starfire estaba en problemas. Imposibilitada para pelear, sólo podía disparar los verdes rayos, aunque dependía mucho del factor distancia, y los repugnantes brazos no se veían muy afectados.

Aún así ella era difícil de vencer. No se rendía, estaba en su personalidad. Ella era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que el suelo comenzó a derrumbarse otra vez. Robin y Speedy se quedaban sin espacios para luchar, mientras que Starfire dominaba el aire sin dificultad.

Pero ¿qué sucedería con sus amigos?

Ella no los abandonaría.

Voló hacia ellos y los atrapó. Uno de cada mano, se quedaba sin armas. El único medio de escape brillaba en sus ojos, y era difícil acertar en vuelo… y con dos hombres colgando de sus manos.

Tenía que reconocer que ellos intentaban ayudarla, aunque la posición en la que estaban no les era muy cómoda, pero se ingeniaban en disparar…

Un starbolt a veces, algunas flechas, una bomba.

Aquellos brazos eran cada vez más, y ellos no podían luchar bien. Starfire hizo lo único que podía hacer para proteger a sus amigos… utilizó su velocidad y voló entre las extensiones que salían de la oscuridad.

Allí se internaron los tres.

Había algo parecido a tierra firme. Era la única opción. Starfire debía escoger.

Ella salvó a sus amigos, era lo que debía hacer.

Los lanzó a lo que parecía tierra, envueltos en un campo verde ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Fuerza del corazón.

Fue capturada.

Una masa informe llevaba dentro de sí a una inconciente Starfire.

El Starbolt campo no se destruyó, y los dos titanes observaron cómo se llevaban a la mujer que amaban y juraron proteger.

Y ahora juraban rescatar.

Sólo ellos sabrán cómo lo hizo el starbolt "campo de fuerza", pero los llevó a través de extraños caminos, hasta en encontrar una especie de caverna solitaria, y allí los depositó para luego desaparecer.

Estaban solos, en el lugar en que jamás pensaron estar… y al que Robin deseaba evitar.

/7/7/7/7/7/

- ¿Raven? – preguntó Chico Bestia.

- ¿¿Rae? – la llamó preocupado.

No había respuesta. Bestita comenzó a desesperarse.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Raven! – gritó.

A lo lejos se escuchó una risita infantil, por extraño que pareciese.

Encuéntrame – susurró la voz de Raven.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar? No lo sabía, pero estaba a un paso de averiguarlo.

Con que ahí estás Rae. Este no es momento de jugar – dijo Bestita con tono aliviado.

Él se fue… una vez más – murmuró Raven.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó intrigado Chico Bestia.

… Malchior… - susurró Raven, mientras sollozaba despacito, agachada entre sus piernas.

¿Malchior? – preguntó el verde - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

No está aquí, se marchó hace tiempo – dijo Raven, con dolor – Una vez más… duele…

Uno, dos, tres… Chico Bestia procesando. Vamos, admitámoslo, él muchacho nunca había sido una gran máquina pensante, pero por Raven… Aunque no entendía nada ¿Por qué hablaba de Malchior como si aún estuviese enamorada de él? Acaso Raven aún lo amaba. No, eso era imposible. Además, él estaba muerto ¿O no?

La situación era bastante extraña, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el particular color de las ropas de Raven. No era el morado habitual, estaba vestida de ¿rosado?

Diablos, cada vez entendía menos. Si no hubiese entrado a la mente de Raven no sabría qué hacer, pero ya conocía lo que estaba ocurriendo… y no era el momento para echarse a morir. Menos cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a la sentimental Raven, sentándose junto a ella y escuchándola llorar, dejándola desahogarse, aunque con eso destruyese su propio corazón. De una forma u otra… sabía que su Rae seguía amando a Malchior.

Dolía ¡Maldición que lo hacía! Pero no la abandonaría… mucho menos que la veía tan vulnerable y triste.

La abrazó con ternura, con amistad, con amor. Ella se acercó a él, permitiéndole que la acunara entre sus verdes brazos… se sentía segura, tranquila. Aquel extraño muchacho la confundía.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Chico Bestia.

Ella lo observó confusa y asustada, la había descubierto ¿cómo diablos había adivinado? Quién sabe, pero lo había hecho… y eso era importante.

Soy Raven – dijo ella.

Bestita sonrió, sabía que ella era parte de Raven, pero no era ella… de eso estaba seguro.

Sabes que no eres Rae – dijo seguro, mientras sonreía - ¿Quién eres?

Ella sollozó. La habían descubierto. Sonrió tristemente mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Amor… - dijo ella.

Amor. Así que era el mayor y más puro sentimiento de Raven, personificado. Resumen, ella seguía extrañando a Malchior. Punto menos Bestita, pero no podía abandonarla ahora.

¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó.

Porque él no me quiere – respondió Amor.

¿Quién no te quiere? – volvió a preguntar Chico Bestia.

Él – dijo Amor – La prefiere a ella.

Y volvió a sollozar.

Chico Bestia suspiró, no podía dejarla sola. La única posibilidad era acompañarla a dónde quiera que ella se dirigiese. Aún si fuese al mismísimo infierno.

Seguía con su pequeña duda sobre lo que ella sentía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Parecía que ella no confiaba plenamente en él. Primero debía ganar su confianza para saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

Comenzaron a caminar. Él la hacía reír con sus historias y chistes, ella le contaba sobre su dolor.

Aprovechó de conocerla mientras reían. Al parecer Raven era bastante sensible, y guardaba un dolor enorme tras su breve historia de amor… estaba enamorada, y aquél amor no le correspondía, no la amaba, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

¿Cómo era posible que no le correspondiera? – se preguntaba Chico Bestia, cuando él daría todo por verla feliz.

La "Raven Amor" le contó que muchas veces se había sentida presa de sus sentimientos, pero que prefería ver feliz al dueño de su corazón, que molestarlo.

También le confesó lo ilusionada que la había hecho sentir en algún momento, pero que pronto se vio disminuida ante su incapacidad de amar. Que entendió que la persona que quería prefería sentirse amado antes de estar con ella… y que lamentaba haber sido tan fría con él, pero que ya nada podía hacer… él había elegido, ella lo sabía… y también sabía que él estaba jugando con ella.

Chico Bestia la observó fijamente, lucía muy dañada… como si su razón de continuar no existiese ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía ganas de partirle la cara a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a dañarla, jamás había imaginado que ella pudiese estar tan triste.

Ella cayó al suelo sin poder más, el dolor era demasiado grande… se estaban acercando a la verdad, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella y la levantó con delicadeza, le dolía verla tan triste. Se percató de que ella no podía verlo, le pareció extraño… cada vez se volvía más liviana.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó preocupado.

Ella sonreía conforme al responder:

Me va a eliminar, la he dañado mucho – dijo Amor.

¿Quién? – preguntó Bestita.

… Raven… - susurró Amor.

Comenzó a preocuparse, entonces el Amor iba a desaparecer… pero ¿por qué? ¿Tanto le dolía a Raven como para querer erradicar aquel sentimiento para siempre?

¿Por qué lo hace? – preguntó el verde.

Le provoco dolor, la hago débil. En el fondo es comprensible, no quiero estorbar aquí… pensé que podía ayudarla, pero nadie puede hacerlo… sólo él – dijo Amor.

¿Él? – preguntó Chico Bestia alterado - ¿Quién es él? ¿Malchior?

Es… eres… - murmuró ella.

Pero no pudo decir más, estaba muy cansada.

Está cerca. Tienes que… ayudarla, eres el… único… que puede… - dijo Amor, con mucho esfuerzo.

Se desmayó.

Chico Bestia la alzó con suavidad entre sus brazos, sabía que no era Raven, pero era el sentimiento más puro que ella poseía… y no la iba a abandonar, hablaría con Rae… sucediese lo que fuera, no la dejaría enfrentarlo sola.

Caminó con prisa en la especie de laberinto en el que se encontraba, hasta divisar sombras extrañas dentro de un ¿calabozo? Se acercó cuidadosamente y ocultó a Amor para que nada le sucediese.

Grande fue su sorpresa encontrar a la Raven original, esposada a una pared, lastimada por golpes de látigo, sucia, completamente rendida al mundo. Se asustó y corrió hacia ella ¿A quién le importaba lo que sucediese después? En aquella celda se encontraba la mujer que amaba, no la iba abandonar… no otra vez.

¿Por qué la trajiste? – preguntó Raven.

La pregunta lo sorprendió, no sabía que ella sabía que Amor estaba ahí, no debía hacerlo. Se acercó a Raven para ayudarla.

¡¡Por qué la trajiste! – gritó Raven.

Estaba dolida, y no podía liberarla con facilidad. Además, ella lo observaba con furia, como si él fuese el culpable de cada lágrima… y eso no era así ¿Verdad?

Raven, si no cooperas no podré ayudarte – dijo él

Ella lo observó furiosa ¿Todavía no entendía que todo ello era culpa del estúpido amor? Si ella no hubiese tenido ese estúpido sentimiento jamás estaría en aquel estado.

Déjame sola Chico Bestia, estoy bien, no te necesito – dijo fríamente Raven.

¿Qué la dejara sola? ¿Estaba loca? Él jamás la abandonaría. No le importaba qué pudiese pensar ella, pero no pensaba olvidarla allí, no podía… la amaba demasiado como para abandonarla.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Raven.

¿Por qué? – inquirió Chico Bestia

¡¡¡¡¡¡Por qué la trajiste! – gritó Raven, una vez más.

Por…que… yo… se lo pedí… - murmuró Amor con dificultad. De pie, frente a ellos.

Chico Bestia se apuró en ayudarla a sostenerse.

Raven los observó, dolida, confusa y odiando al sentimiento que la hacía débil, vulnerable. El sentimiento que la estaba matando, que le hacía pensar que nunca podría llegar a comprender la felicidad.

Raven soltó sus amarras y cayó al suelo. Chico Bestia acomodó a Amor y corrió a ayudarla, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Déjame Chico Bestia ¡¡¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó desesperada, Raven.

Raven ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Bestita preocupado.

Raven – dijo Amor – Él no es malo, te quiere.

Raven abrió los ojos con fuerza y se liberó de Chico Bestia.

¡Maldita! – Gritó Raven – Me traicionaste. Estabas de acuerdo con desaparecer ¿Por qué?

Amor la observó con ternura.

Porque él no es malo, se preocupa por ti – dijo Amor suavemente.

Tonta – dijo Raven – Él no siente nada por ti, sólo se preocupa por ella… pero ella ya no está.

Lo sé, pero he compartido con él Raven, te quiere de verdad – murmuró Amor.

Chico Bestia no entendía nada ¿De quién estaban hablando?

Raven – preguntó - ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Estás bien?

Raven lo observaba confusa, mientras Amor sonreía.

No me pasa nada Chico Bestia, márchate – dijo fríamente.

Amor suspiró, esto sería muy difícil.

Raven – comenzó Amor – Sé que esto es difícil, pero ya lo superamos una vez ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú me creaste en aquella ocasión, me permitiste vivir. Yo sé que te daña, pero lo he visto… le importas de verdad.

Raven sollozó. No iba a ceder, no la dañaría otra vez, no sería débil.

Entiende de una vez tonta – le dijo a Amor – Él siempre la prefirió a ella, tan alegre y llena de vida. Nosotras no tenemos nada que ofrecerle ¡Mírame! Sólo soy un ser oscuro, no tengo vida, no sonrío… Dime ahora ¿cómo va a sentir algo por mí? Para él no soy más que un juego… y siempre va a ser así.

Amor se apagó y comenzó a desaparecer. Raven también tenía razón. Pero… ese muchacho había sido tan simpático, estaba casi seguro de que sí la quería. Bueno, quizás se había equivocado… como siempre.

Raven la observó desaparecer, mientras le gritaba:

¡¡Tenía razón! Te confiaste, te abriste a él y resultamos lastimadas una vez más. Tienes que marcharte, no puedo vivir contigo porque siempre vas a estar de su lado… no entiendes que él nunca va a sentir algo más que amistad.

Chico Bestia observaba triste, no le gustaba ver así a Raven.

Raven, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Ella eres tú, no te niegues la posibilidad de amar. Por favor, no lo hagas – suplicó Chico Bestia.

Raven sollozó y cayó en sus piernas derrotada, Amor volvía a aparecer con más fuerza, con una sonrisa, abrazándola… fusionándose con ella.

Raven – dijo Amor – Yo tengo razón, él siente mucho por ti… no lo pierdas, por favor.

Vete Chico Bestia – pidió Raven – Por favor, déjame sola.

Bestita se acercó a ella y la abrazó, no lo iba a hacer. Ella entendió el mensaje, sintiéndose más miserable que antes.

Por favor Chico Bestia, márchate – suplicó – Me has obligado a guardar este tonto sentimiento ¿Para qué? ¿Para darme más esperanzas? ¿Para hacerme sufrir otra vez?

Él la observó confuso ¿Aquellas palabras… iban dirigidas a él?

Raven, yo… - intentaba explicar – No sé qué te pasa, pero yo sólo quiero verte feliz.

No podía más, no quería escucharlo… le dolía. Había creado tantas historias de amor en su corazón, que cada vez se dañaba otro poco cuando pensaba en él. Además estaba ella… y ese era un recuerdo que él siempre mantendría en su corazón.

Ve con ella Chico Bestia – dijo Raven – Nadie te necesita aquí.

¿Ella? Caramba, seguía sin entender ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Pero yo quiero quedarme – dijo él, con seguridad.

Te doy lástima ¿verdad? – preguntó Raven.

No Raven – dijo Chico Bestia – Eres mi amiga, no puedo dejarte sola.

Amiga. Claro, lo había olvidado… sólo era su amiga. Se levantó furiosa y comenzó a gritar… liberando todo el dolor que su corazón tenía guardado.

Entiendes ahora estúpida – gritaba Raven, hacia Amor – No siente nada, nunca lo hizo. Siempre ha estado ahí, siempre para ella.

Tras decir esto se volvió hacia Chico Bestia.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué que Rae? – preguntó Bestita.

¿Por qué elegiste a Terra? Dime – exigía llorando – Por qué actuabas especial conmigo para abandonarme después. Por qué simplemente no me ignoraste como lo hacen los demás. Por qué tenías que estar cerca de mí ¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara de ti?

¡Zaz! Lo había dicho todo. Chico Bestia la observó con ternura, la abrazó suavemente… manteniéndola segura entre sus brazos.

Te amo – dijo Chico Bestia.

¿Qué había dicho? Raven quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras que con tanta seguridad nacían del verde muchacho.

Te amo desde que te conocí Rae. Siempre supe que te iba a amar – contó con una sonrisa, Chico Bestia.

Pero… pero, pero… ¿Y Terra? – preguntó Raven, con desconfianza.

¿Y Malchior? – preguntó él con una sonrisa – Amor habló de él.

Sí – dijo Raven – dijo que se había marchado. Y estuvo a punto de decirte que una vez más volvías a salvarme.

¿A qué te refieres Rae? Robin te salvó aquella vez – dijo Bestita algo apenado.

Sí, pero jamás habría seguido si no hubiese pensado en ti. Lo de Robin fue un error, lo pagué caro… y lo siento mucho por lo que pueda suceder. De todas formas – añadió Raven – Tú me salvaste cuando estaba más perdida… con Malchior.

Chico Bestia sonrió. Tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

Me enamoré de Terra – comenzó – Era una chica linda, simpática y se entretenía conmigo.

Raven sonrió con tristeza, ya se temía algo así. Era demasiado bueno como para ser real.

Cuando de conocí, cuando llegó Star, supe que eras alguien especial, demasiado fuerte y delicada… me encantaste, hasta hoy me encantas, y nunca dejarás de hacerlo. Al principio me sentía atraído hacia ti, tu carácter, tu forma de ser… comencé a conocerte y empezaste a gustarme mucho más. Ya no era amistad, aunque no quería admitirlo. Es cierto que a Terra la quise mucho, pero a ti Raven, a ti te amo. Te amo desde el principio porque aprendí a conocerte. Te amo cuando peleamos, cuando te abrazo, cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas, respiras o hablas. Amo tu forma de ser, el sarcasmo con que enfrentas el mundo, tu sonrisa sincera. Y desde hoy amo tus lágrimas… porque ahora sé que tú también sientes amor por ti. Pero Rae, nunca más vas a llorar… a menos de que sea alegría… por mis chistes, claro.

Raven no sabía qué decir. Hizo lo único que podía en aquel momento. Lo besó, con el corazón.

Adentro de su corazón, sonriendo, el Amor florecía otra vez. Con más fuerza, pasión y sarcasmo.

**Continuará…**

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

**¡Hola!**

**Capítulo terminado. Al final terminó siendo completo entre Raven y Chico Bestia, así que no esperen mucho de ellos en el próximo capítulo… porque tengo que arreglar un triángulo que será cuarteto próximamente. **

**Se acerca el final. Aún no sé si este fue el penúltimo capítulo, así que el próximo puede ser el último… o faltará otro más.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Flores? ¿Tomates? ¿Chocolatitos? (ñami!) **

**Ahora que nos acercamos al final comienza a bajarme la penita, pero de que tendrá continuación el Fic, va a tener… claro que será un poco más oscura que esta primera parte, creo yo.**

**Muchos me han escrito para que no mate a un personaje principal (sobretodo por Robin y Starfire), me encantaría decirles quién morirá… pero sería complicado por la trama. En fin ¿Quién creen que morirá?**

**Lo otro, tengo una duda enorme ¿Con quién prefieren que se quede Starfire? ¿Robin o Speedy?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me han escrito reviews, me tienen recontraqueteemocionadayfelizdelavida. Especialmente a: **_Johnn23, Dark Lady Evans, Nelly-Crystal, R35U5, La Dama del Tiempo, Shadow the Dark, Lightfire, Raven-Vidaurreta, Koriandr-titan, Sango-Lily, NightStar.007, Sakima, y Goth-Erin._** De verdad muchas gracias! Les devolveré sus Reviews el jueves, porque hoy y mañana estaré preparando el examen final de Sociedad y Comunicación YOY.**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Dejen muchos Reviews!**

**Missy!**


End file.
